To die with a living spirit Changed a little
by CookiesxMilkEXCITEMe
Summary: Phineas was eleven years old when he was killed. He and his killer switch between narrations. His killer thought that Linda hit her child with a car when they were younger she seeks rev.The story of love/Life/Happiness/ and forgiveness. Death scene is up
1. REMADE! prologe

Hi guys, You know me I'm always making stories where Phineas gets harmed in some type of way either Mentally and/or Physically. That's just the type of person I am I always make sure the most beloved person of the show or book is harmed in any type of way that if it is a children's show admired by all that does not apply to the world meaning that real things that happen in real life don't get mentioned in the story like: Rape, Sex, Murder, Etc. Get mentioned in the stories I make. So I'm about to stop talking and let you read this story so ENJOY!!!!!!!Oh and if it is italicized that means that it is Phineas narrating which will happen most of the

(Phineas is narrating from Heaven)

Prologue

_I was an eleven year old boy when I was murdered... My friends and other people I hung out with at school would spread rumors about how I died, but no one actually knew. My family and the police spent months trying to look for my body; and gave up looking. After I left my family broke apart Candace and Ferb's social and academic life dropped and my parents spent most of the days that went by either making sure Ferb's life was safe or arguing. Isabella didn't know what to do and she just broke down, her spirit gone the day I turned up missing. The Fireside girls broke apart with out their leader, and nothing was just the same._

Story beginning_ (Takes place 9 years before )_

_Jessica and I were not the best of friends after that argument, " Linda come on and open your eyes you already have a child that needs around the clock care and when you come home you're wiped out form working so hard to feed that one child, do you really want to have to work even harder for another one?"_

_"I don't care if I have to work 24 hours a day and 7 days a week until I die I will never give up my Phineas because I don't want to work harder to feed him as long as I have this and this," when I said 'this and this' I held up each one of my breast, " then I don't need baby food." _

_"First of all Linda Phineas is a 2 year-old boy he does not still need to suck on your titties, second of all what about clothes you still need to have them clothed I'm serious Linda Phineas is dead weight."_

_"Phineas could NEVER be dead weight he's mommy's little baby." She said looking down to him and kissing him on the head causing him to giggle._

_"But Linda remember when we were kid and we used to have to share everything with our brothers and sisters and everything we wanted we couldn't get because they wanted something too?"_

_"Yeah, I guess you're right?" She said looking down at her feet then looking back at Phineas._

_"Thank you Linda, Thank you for FINALLY listening to me-"_

_"What are you talking about I'm not ACTUALLY going to give him up, seriously do you know what happens to children in those foster homes? Anyways I want to raise him I want him to grow up in front of my eyes, plus Candace doesn't need to be spoiled she spoiled enough."_

_"Linda you've have to fend for these two children because 'Marcus had to go kill himself on that plane. (He didn't really commit suicide). I said not really knowing that I'd set her off._

_"You just had to bring that up I was finally healing from that until you brought that up." She then stomped her way right out of the door, and slammed it shut leaving Phineas on the carpet with his toys and waking up Tiana, Linda's younger sister, in the following room she got dressed and went right after Linda Jessica heard them talking outside of the door but couldn't quite make out what they were saying the only word she heard out of them were car . She looked down at Phineas she was just downright angry so angry that she even thought of doing the impossible._

* * *

_Linda was outside of the door with her younger sister talking. She was getting better at accepting the fact that her husband was gone. She was even laughing now well that is until she heard Phineas yell MOMMY! She quickly dropped her conversation and rammed open the door. There she saw Jessica holding Phineas with her favorite pink knife screaming at him, "See I tried to tell your mommy to give you up because it wouldn't have turned out this way for you. You just ruined a perfect friendship, no not a friendship a sisterhood. You make things complicated because no one wants you." She then hit him which caused me to run over to her, grab him from her, and push her. _

_"How dare you say that to him," Linda yelled to her on the floor, "and even worse you put your hands on him! Have you ever seen me once put my hands on Heather?"_

"But Linda?!"

"No 'but Linda!' "She turns around to walk out of the door before stopping, "I getting Phineas, and Candace out of here, packing our bags and leaving." She then walked out of the door. Jessica got up, picked up a chair and threw it against the wall breaking it. A few minutes after Linda left she picked up Heather and walked out of the door.

_Jessica's POV  
_

We were stay-at-home moms Linda had a 5-year-old girl named Candace and a 2 year-old son. Linda had a meeting about her job, something that was very confedintial and could not be discussed with any outsiders, so I had to sit this one out. I decided to go for an evening drive because it calmed my stomach. Heather did indeed love the sound of the car, even though she wasn't even born yet. I drove until it was my turn to turn left and someone in a red station wagon with red hair rammed me causing me to hit my stomach and Heather came crashing from her booster seat into the windshield.

I wondered who could do such a thing then I remembered our little argument about whether she should keep Phineas or not. I thought that she should've given him up because she already had a mouth to feed and that when we were little were little we always talked about having only one child because we were fed up with the having to share things with our younger siblings. She said that she wasn't going to give up the only boy she had of remembering her husband, who got in a plane crash the previous year. Linda was so stressed from that and me telling her to give away that connection between her and her husband really set her off. She wound up slamming the door and leaving for a few days having me to look after Candace . Then I realized that it was Linda.

I take Heather to the hospital and waited a few hours in the waiting room. Two hours later the doctor came back with a face that no one woud want to see.... My baby girl was _dead. _

_That stayed with me forever and it always will and it will never be forgiven.  
_


	2. Meeting my victum and the insult

Thnx for your reviews guys I already plan out what I do before I put it I just like reviews to make sure if you want me to continue or not so I have three different things that I thingk should happen to him and I want you guys to go to my profile and vote because I can't seem to make up my when It's Phineas narrating it's Italized and when it's murderer it's normal.

_I remember three weeks before my death Ferb and I drove away our old neihbor, Mrs. Winegardener, by dropping a spacship on her house, making aliens believe that that was their lading symbol when it was really set to Jupiter by their leader, getting her husband eaten by a coyote, and much, MUCH more. Later that week we accidentally spilled a love toxin on her daughter trying to help bigfoot win the love of his life and she wound running away into the sunset with bigfoot never to be seen again. _

_ This set her off she rushed over to us picked me up threatening she would beat the disobedience out of me. That was about the time Mom decided to pull up in the driveway and see Mrs. Winegardener about to hit me she stood right in front of Mrs. Winegardener without her noticing, bring up her hand of which was about to have impact with the side of my face, she brought it down with incredible force until Mom grabbed her hand saying, "I want you to hit him." And giving her the meanest look she could muster, which in Mom's case was the death glare. Mom never did play with adults and others putting their hands on her children. When she saw that happening she acted exactly like a black bear defending her cubs._

_ Mrs, Winegardener defended herself the best way should could which was not very well considering the fact that she's been our neibor for about five days now and she has never seen this sied of Mom. "It's not my fault you should've saw what your boys did to me."_

"_I don't care what they could've done you don't put your hands on my children. I swear," She says pointing her index finger in Mrs. Winegardener's face, "if you ever try and put your hands on my son, or any of my children for that matter you'll me sorry."_

_This scared the heck out of her and the next day she packed her stuff and left Danville._

_Later we received news about a new neibor. "Phineas, Ferb."Mom said with seriousity. "Please don't run off these niehbors also."_

"_Yes Mom, Yes Mother." Ferb and I obeyed._

As soon as I escaped from that wretched place I began my new life which was of course set on the path of vengence. I quickly not giving a shit about who and how I was going to marry him. I only married because it was going to be my new cover for when I left for Danville and he was filthy stinkin' rich, the place (after heavy research) where I located the family. I knew it was going to be difficult to carry out this plan. First I would need to find a place withing the neiborhood that was close enough to the boy, then I would have to make everything look like I was here for the people and the nice looking neiborhood; as if I wasn't there for any specific reason.

I searched the internet for the closest location near the family and dubbed it 'conveinent' that there was a place open right next door to them, he and I set up the place we were living and left for Danville.

* * *

Once we got there we set up quickly, we worked for hours until it was finished. I knew that Linda would recognize me so I did a whole lot makeup and before I even got a little surgery done to my face of course he paid for it. I went outside to get a few of my things, I bent down to get my shoes box and I saw these little blue feet. I picked it up and saw a platypus right in my face I screamed at the site of it. "No please don't scream." I heard this little voice coming from this cute little boy who was holding him. He was a little red head boy with an orange and white shirt on with some blue cargo shorts and a gift basket.

"Huh... Who are you?" I asked the little boy who looked to be about ten years old.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier you must be our new neihbor." He said shifting the playtpus to his right hand, putting down the basket and holding out his left for a hand shake. "I'm Phineas Flynn." He said with pride.

Flynn... I thought about his name for a moment then it it me. Linda. "Oh nice to meet you I'm Jessica Stead, but you can just call me Jessica. I love your name."

"Thanks." He said the looking to the looking to his right where this green-haired kid stood. "Oh and this is my step-brother, Ferb." He said while pushing him towards me.

"Ferb???" I asked a little confused by his name. He looked a little embarrased and used to this reaction at the same time. "ohh I didn't mean to offend you." I saw with a sheepish look on my face.

"It's Okay I get that reaction a lot." After he finished talking I stared at him absentmindingly again he looked like he got that expression before, after I noticed what I was doing I shook my head then face him again."I'm sorry for staring I-."Soon I was interrupted by him.

"It's Okay I know it's because of the accent." I get that reaction a lot.

"No but I'ts still not polite to stare, it's just that that was the cutest thing I ever heard from a child." He smiled at this a bit. Then a looked back at Phineas. "Hey Phineas." I said remembering what I had done in the past. "where's your sister?"

"Oh Candace? She's in the house." he said rather cutely then noticed my mistake. "Hey... how did you know I had a sister?" He questioned.

"Umm..um..um."I said not being able to find my words and put them in order very quickly. "It's because...You...you look like the type of person who would have a sister... and I can by your eyes that you love her with all your heart." I said with fake sincerity.

"Oh... you must be a fortune teller because that's all true." He said she approached. She got taller since the last time I had seen her. The last time I saw her she was barely 4 feet, now she is about 5ft 4.

"Hi." She said as she approached us, "You must be our new neihbor." She said holding out her hand for a hand shake."welcome to Danville."

"Oh thank you." I said as I shoke her hand, suddenly I saw a few more kids approach us, one looked like he was from India, another from Germany, one more from Mexico, and an additional one from Texas and Illionois. Asuming these were all Linda's children based on the way they walked over to me the first thing I thought was. _'Oh my god are these all Linda's children? Linda I always knew you were a hoe but now you've been downgraded to a wandering hoe. Linda has been giving all types of foreign head. _(If you don't know what that means it means: Sucking dicks from different countries :) )

"Hi!" The Mexican girl said enthusiasticlly. "I'm Isabella Garcia-shapiro. You must be our new neibor."

"Hi, Hello, How ya doing?, Nai hoi," Said more girls trailing behind her. Once the Asian looking girl said Nai Hio all eyes trailed to her. "What my Mom thinks that I should know more about my Chineas heritage." They stared at her for a few more seconds then eyes trailed back to me.

"Hello, I am Baljeet." The nerdy Indian kid said shyly.

"Hey, I Burford Van Stomm." Said the German looking kid not really caring.

"And Hi I'm Dijango." Said the hippie-Texas looking kid.

"Hello nice to meet you. I'm Irving"Said the kid with the orange mohawk holding a scrapbook. Then everyone turned their eyes to him like they did the Asian girl then the German kid said.

"Dude do you have to show up everywhere we go?" He said with a disgusted look.

"Well you guysare my friends and you're the only friends I have." He said.

"O-kay???" Candace said, "I'm going to try to not get mixed up in all of your weirdness." She said while dialing a number on her phone then walking away, then there was a long silence, well at least until I broke it.

"So you're all brothers and sisters?" I said with a 'terrified to know the truth' kind of look on my face. They all looked at eachother then laughed for a moment. The Phineas broke the laughter.

"No Ma'am my mom would go crazy if she had to deal with every single one of us heck she can barely deal with the three of us." He said taking a pause to laugh a little bit more. "The only ones who are actually related are me and my sister." Phineas said whiping a tear from his eye.

"Hey what about me?" Ferb said turning to Phineas. "We're related too!!!"

"Yeah, but not really, anyone with a brain would know that." Phineas said not noticing his mistake.

"OHHHHHH!!!!!!" everyine said as they knew that Ferb was hurt a little bit.

After the OOHHs Ferb started to walk away, and Phineas notice what he said. "Wait Ferb I dodn't mean that I meant that everyone is smart enough to know that we're not really biological."

"SHHH," they said as if they were getting burned by grease, "OOOOOOO!!!!"

"Wait no I didn't mean th- I'm just going to stop talking." He said as he recollected himself and started to be quiet.

How did you like it! I sure hope you did oh and don't think that him accidentlly insulting Ferb is a minor thing it's going to make up a huge! Part of the story when he dies. So if you want me to continue just press that review button. Please.


	3. The anger, and the freed emotions

Hey guys I'm back!

Listen I'm sorry for not updating in a while. The problem was that friend Whitney stole my book, the one I'm making a spoof off of, and I have short-term memory-loss and it's extremely hard to remember stuff as you already know, and I couldn't remember anything out of the book so I needed the book to finish and no I'm NOT copying the book I'm thinking of my own things but I'm using the story plot. And I couldn't remember what I was planning on doing because it was in the book. So today 4/7/10 I got it back in ISS because she thought the middle part was boring. Yes ISS In School Supspension I am a very bad girl... now back to the story!Phineas(Italisized) Murderer (Normal text)

_ After Ferb stomped inside I ran right after him. As I look back on this in my heaven I rewind history in heaven so I can go back and look at what he was thinking before I walked in. He was mumbling something to himself saying, "Phineas gets the credit for everything, Oh Phineas you're so sweet, oh Phineas you're so smart, Oh Phineas you're so brave,"He said mimicing the people who actually said it which most of the people He's talking about happened to be Isabella. "Phineas seems to be the only one anyone ever cares about, What about me?"_

_Then I walked in._

"_Hey Ferb I-" I started but was interrupted._

"_NO I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING FROM YOU ANYMORE PHINEAS!!!" He yelled to me with anger and pure hatred in his voice, and that's the thing that still saddens me today, that's the only thing that interrups my eternal fun in heaven._

"_Bu-but-" I said._

"_NO, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR FROM YOUANYMORE PHINEAS, YOU ALWAYS TAKE THE CREDIT FOR ALL OF THE PROJECTS AND I'M JUST SICK OF IT!!!!," Ferb said blasting his all. I held up my index finger to say something, but again I wasn't able to._

"_YOU ARE ALWAYS THE ONE WHO GETS THE PRAISE WHEN IN ACTUALITY I DO ALL OF THE WORK, YOU'RE ALWAYS THE ONE TO GET COMPLEMENTED WHEN IT SHOULD BE ME, I'M ALWAYS IGNORED WHILE EVERYONE GOES TO SEE WHAT YOU'RE DOING, BUT NO WHAT IS FERB DOING OR NOTHING!!!!!" He kept screaming and yelling at me not noticing that my heart was breaking in the process._

"_You're always taking all of the attention," He started at a calmer voice, not bring it to his attention that there was a small crowd of our friends at the door watching him scream at me. "It's like what makes you run, gives you the strength to take all of it everyday and I just can't do it anymore, I can't stay in your shadow anymore," He took a second to think before speaking again and whatever he was thinking about made him angrier and angrier, "AND YOU'RE A HORRIBLE PERSON AND AN EVEN MORE HORRIBLE BROTHER, AND I WISH YOU WOULD JUST DISSAPEAR!"_

_After that he ran up to our room and locked the door. I just stood there rying to drink in all that he just said to me, then I just began to cry. (REMEMBER HE IS NARRATING FROM HEAVEN!) I saw him in his room next to the slammed door wondering what just happened, "Did I just scream at my brother? The only person who ever did actually understand me. I think I just let my jeaously get in the way of the real friendship that Phineas and I had."_

_ After that e plopped down on his bed, drifting off to sleep to escape his own mind. Now that I see the actions that I used to part-take in I realized that Ferb didn't want the attention, or the credit, or even the reconition that I possesed, but to actually be noticed. I was to blind to see it and now I won't be able to tell him how sorry I am._

_I hoped you like it I'm about to start the next chapter! Please review if you want me to finish!_

_P.S Last chapter I said that if you wanted to know what happened to him that you had to go to my profile and vote. You guys really want to know what happened but you won't unless you vote. So thanks for reading this chapter and the next will be coming real soon. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! I LOVE REVIEWS SO MAKE ME HAPPY AND REVIEW!!!_


	4. An awesome birthday and questionig hate

**Hey Guys thanks for the reviews I really enjoy reading them, and the spoof hasn't started yet and you're probably wondering why didn't I just get right into the spoof instead, and I'm going to answer that now it's because they give no kind of background information about the Rapist (Yes Susie did get raped in the story that doesn't mean it's going to happen to Phineas well it depends on what you vote on on my profile if you did vote anyways I'm going to make the incident happen in the next chapter so you have to vote soon.) or about how she got there and I kind of made it into my own story first of all there was no argument, no birthday, no reason to do it (and for the fact that it just got right into the part I don't want my story to be like that so I gave the murderer a purpose and stuff) and much much more. So now on to the story! **

**REMEMBER: HE IS IN THE PLACE ABOVE MEANING IF HE IS TALKING ABOUT MAGIC HE IS IN THE SETTING OF HEAVEN!!! Oh and the spoof has not started yet this is all me! The death chapter will be the beginning of the spoof.**

_ A week had now passed since Ferb yelled at me. He stayed very angry with me, but he still did regret what he had said to me the week earlier. I tried to look angry at him, but he knew that I wasn't very irascible. He used my greatest weakness against me... using the silent treatment. I know what you're thinking 'Ferb is always silent so how do you know if he's giving you the silent treatment?' and my response to that is that I know Ferb, I know when he's giving me the silent treatment or not because he usually answers me with some sort of gesture._

_ I didn't have time to worry about Ferb at the time because today was my 11th birthday! I awoke with a start quickly hitting my alarm clock and getting out my bed to get dressed. I look to Ferb's bed to see that he wasn't there. I ran to the kitchen expecting Mom's special pancakes, but instead when I get there I see five empty seats, and a plate of pancakes with a note on it. I pulled up a seat next to the pancakes and read the note with pretty cursive handwriting:_

_ Dear Phineas,_

_We went out for certain reasons and will return momentarily. When I mean momentarily I mean in about an hour or so. Since this is your big day, I want you to kick back and relax. When you're finished with your pancakes I want you to go in the living room where I placed a fresh batch of cookies on the table*I walk over to the table and takes a cookies*, I got a few new games for you incase you got bored * I am playing games on the X-Box and the Wii *, don't worry about cleaning this is your big day so just try and have a great time, I got that new skateboard you've been wanting and remember don't play in the house, unless you're wearing a helmet and some protective gear, also I knew that your love for cartoons is just unbearable so I updated our T.V plan so you can just enjoy your time alone, now stop reading this letter and start playing those games!_

_ Sincerely Mom._

_I put down the letter having already finishing the games, cookies, and pancakes that were purchased for me, in my heaven as I looked down from above and watched me play all these games I wondered what type of things ran through Ferb's mind as I was getting these gifts, I ran back it time and listened to these thoughts. _

_ As I ran my fingers across the magical screen desiring to go back in history, I look back on the incident of which involved him yelling at me, I've never seen so much hatred towards a person. Hatred was always a funny thing to me, I always thought 'Why would there need to be hatred between two or more people?' 'What drives hatred?' 'Do people hate because they desire something that the other being has, but is unreachable to them?' These questions going through my mind are sudden;y interrupted when I reached my aspired destination instead of watching from above I gently placed myself in the setting. They weren't able to see or hear my spirit, but I couldn't say the same for them. I turned towards Ferb and saw the look of disgust. I was afraid of what I might've found in his head at the time ,but I didn't care I was curious. I gently touched his forehead and touched my own making a mental entrance within our mind. As we were connected I could read his thoughts. 'I bet we went out and did this all for Phineas' 'I know it's his birthday and all, but bake him cookies, buy him games, and buy him a new skateboard. 'I bet when my birthday comes next week I'm barley going to get anything.' 'watch .' _

_ I leave his mind and began to think deeply into my own referring back to the questions of hatred I asked earlier. My heart is broken even more. I know that ever since I died he mentally took responsibility for my death because he thought that he chose not to do one certain which lead to my demise. (I'm not going to say speciallywhat he chose not to do because it will give away the next chapter of the story yes Phineas dies in the next chapter don't go crazy). I left the scene and went back to my paradise(Heaven). I left off from where I was thinking about Ferb's thoughts. I shook that thought out of my head as I wanted to enjoy the moments of my alone time. I did anything I could to keep out of boredom I don't even think of looking in Mom's closet for my presents like I do every year because it's obvious that that's what's she's shopping for. I picked up the phone and dialed Isabella's house, after a few minutes she, or as I thought, picked up the phone. "Hello, this is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, What-cha Do-in?"_

"_Hi Isabella!" I said a little happy to hear her voice._

"_Oh Hi!" She said like she always does after I answer the phone which had me questioning 'Why does she answer the same way every-time?'_

"_So Isabella what are you do-" Just then I was interrupted._

"_You have reached Isabella Garcia -Shapiro's voice mail if you just fell for that remember that you're now a complete idiot."Her voicemail says, which after is making my feel like an idiot because I fell for it, it was just that that was very convincing it sounded like she was really on the other end. I hang up the phone and sat on the on the sofa absent mindedly I attempted to call the others, but I got the same results. After sitting on the sofa bored out of my mind I hear a car horn. I quickly got up and ran outside to the car with my mother in it. "Hi Mom!"_

"_Hi honey hop in I have a surprise for you." After I hopped in a we were off. _

" _Did you enjoy the things we laid out for you until we came home?" She asked me._

"_Yeah I really did thanks!" _

"_Son that wasn't your presents I felt like I had to get that for you and Ferb because of your guys' grades." As I looked down at the past I saw that Ferb felt a little bad because of the thoughts that he had earlier."_

"_Oh it wasn't?"I asked a little confused._

"_No son."_

_After about twentyminutes of driving we were at _Chuckey Cheeses _I ran in and it was really dark. Mom came in after me and turned all of the lights on and everyone jumped out and said, "Happy birthday Phineas!"Including Mrs. Stead._

_I smiled, until I saw Ferb just standing there not really caring. I looked down at my feet and in shame and didn't want to face him. It's not that I was being a coward because Ferb was nothing to be afraid of unless you made him really mad it's just that I didn't want to be brought down on my birthday. We played, then we sang happy birthday. They gathered around me and began to sing._

"_Happy Birthday to you."_

"_Happy birthday to you."_

"_Happy Birthday dear Phineas."_

"_Happy birthday to you."_

"_May the Dear Lord bless you."_

"_Achoo!"(Isabella)_

"_May the Dear Lord bless you."_

"_Achoo!" (Baljeet)_

"_May the Dear Lord bless YOUUU!"_

"_Achoo!" (Everybody)(Which made me laugh down there and in heaven)_

"_Happy birthday to you!"_

_How old are you?! _

"_Eleven!" (Candace)_

_How old are you?!_

"_Eleven"(Buford)_

_How old are YOOOUUU?!"_

"_Twenty-one" (Irving attempting to be funny)_

_Soon everybody stopped to look at Irving awkwardly causing Ferb to remember something resulting him in interrupting the silence, "Wait who invited you?!"_

"_I thought that my invitation was late coming in the mail ,so I just showed up!" He asked proudly._

"_What are you talking about I handed them out during lunch last week."_

"_Oh I guess you forgot to give me one."He said as if he thought that we were actually his friends. I think of everyone who is not family as a friend so I didn't care if he was invited or not, but based on the way Ferb's talking he didn't give him an invitation on purpose._

"_No I had a list and I checked all of the people who I wanted to come to the party 'tilthe end of the list."_

"_Oh... Yeah so I'm just going to stay anyway." After that sentence Ferb gave him and 'I'll see about that look' and then Mom started to give out cake and ice cream right after we had our pizza. While she was giving it out, everyone stopped as they saw security guards try and force Irving out of the building for saying that he was invited to the party when he wasn't. He still put up a great fight to stay. After he was out everybody turned their attention to Ferb giving him the 'Come on Ferb was that really necessary'. _

_After the looks Ferb said, "What who out of this party actually wanted him to stay?" Then he looked around._

_Nobody raised their hand._

"_I thought so." He said then we turned around to finish the party. Then they gave me my presents. Buford got me some tough gum, because he thought that I might want some after our adventure one time , but when I got home I still wasn't able to chew it. Isabella got me the new G-shock watch (I have one), Baljeet got me some rockets he made himself to go on the new skateboard. Mom and Dad got me a Nintendo DS and like ten games, Candace saved up for that new S-6 scooter, and Ferb was a little hesitant to give me my present, but he still got it for me, he got me the new Wii game "Super Monkey Ball Banana Blitz" (I have that game also) Irving left the present he had for me. He got me a collage of pictures of me and Ferb. _

_ After everybody went home the people from "Chuckey Cheeses" started to clean up and we gathered my presents and left for home. It was already dark the time we left and as soon as we got home we, brushed our teeth, took a shower, and went to sleep. Once I got I bed I thought about how magical that birthday was and how at he time I didn't want it to end._

**How was that?! I really hope that you liked it so far I think that this is the best chapter so far... so far. So please review if you want the part to come up!**


	5. Ferb's BDay and the start of death

Look guys I'm really sorry for not updating in a while It's just that I've got this state test the ILEAP that I'm taking this week and yes I get off from school at 2:00 I just need to get off my lazy ass and update. And that's what I'm doing now so enjoy .

Oh and this is the chapter where the spoof begins. I'll give you the heads up.

* * *

_We awoke at the same time, I looked to my left to see Ferb, he was untroubled most likely because today was his birthday. "Happy Birthday Ferb." I said hoping to get a reply. I didn't he stayed silent. He got up from his bed and walked over to his dresser and got out his usual attire. I got up and did the same. After we got dressed we proceeded down the stairs. Mom had her back away from the door obviously cooking Ferb's birthday breakfast. _

"_Hello Mother." He said rapturously. She turned at the sound of his voice._

"_Oh hi Ferb, Phineas." She said walking over to him and kneeling to his level. "and Happy Birthday Ferb!" She said kissing his face. he lit up._

"_Yeah Happy 12th Birthday Ferb!" Candace said looking up from her pancakes._

"_Happy Birthday old chum." Dad said roughing up Ferb's hair._

"_Thanks!" Ferb says delighted, then he and I toke a seat. Mom soon places a big plate of pancakes with the number twelve in candle form in front of Ferb. Mom, Dad, Candace, and I gathered around him and began to sing The Happy Birthday song._

"_Happy Birthday to you."_

"_Happy birthday to you."_

"_Happy Birthday dear Ferb."_

"_Happy birthday to you."_

"_May the Dear Lord bless you."_

"_Achoo!"(Candace)_

"_May the Dear Lord bless you."_

"_Achoo!" (Me)_

"_May the Dear Lord bless YOUUU!"_

"_Achoo!" (Everybody)_

"_Happy birthday to you!"_

_How old are you?! _

"_Twelve!" (Candace)_

_How old are you?!_

"_Twelve"(Me)_

_How old are YOOOUUU?!"_

"_Twelve" Dad said as we were about to finish the song._

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOOOUUUUU!!!!!!!" We said finally finishing the birthday song._

"_So how you feeling Ferb?" I asked to which he cocked an eyebrow at me. I sighed. "Come on Ferb how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"_

"_As many as you want, but I will never forgive you."_

"_Why not?" I asked he was being unbelievable._

"_Because I'm tired of you always getting all of the attention."_

"_What are you talking about you're getting all the attention right now." I said still not believing that Ferb was capable of speaking to anyone let alone his brother that way._

"_Yeah of course I am today is my birthday,"_

"_So what are you getting at?" I said wanting to get to the point._

"_What I'm saying is that after today all of the attention was going to go all back to you, I just want to enjoy my day in the spotlight" He said turning away from me. I bow my head in shame, finish my pancakes and went out the door to catch the school bus. The same with Ferb._

_The conversation at our bus stop was a little awkward until The Guys showed up. "Happy Birthday Ferb"Isabella said as she joined us._

"_Happy Birthday Ferb." Said Baljeet_

"_What's up Ferb... Happy B-Day."_

"_Thanks guys." He said enjoying his attention. They talked while I stayed to myself wondering how long this would take. For the abhorrence Ferb put on me to end. I kept my thoughts to myself until Isabella came to me._

"_Hey Phineas why are you all by your self?" She said. Everybody else came over to see what was wrong. I noticed that all of their focus was on me._

"_Nothing Why are you guys so worried about me? It's Ferb's Birthday you should be worried about him." I yelled._

"_Phineas you don't have to be so defensive." Buford said holding his hands up with his palms stretched out wide in front of him._

"_I'm not being defensive I'm just say that you should pay more attention to Ferb than to me because my B-Day already passed."_

"_No Phineas you were getting very defensive." Baljeet said in his usual nerdy way. Their concerns were getting on my nerves._

"_GUYS PLEASE!" I began to shout, but then I cooled down long enough , "all I want is to be alone." I said trying to be as calm as possible. Then they backed off. A few minutes later the bus came delivering us to a never-ending day of boredom._

_Authors note: Since I said that the day was boring I'm not going to describe it so I'm just going to skip because some of you are probably saying 'get on to the death scene and I just want to tell you that it's coming up real soon. :) _

_

* * *

_I waited and prepared for this day for three weeks and now I put my plan into action, there are a few hours before they get out of school then I put the plan into action. I'll take the time I have to make sure that everything is ready. I lure out and then bam it's done. I need to take a nap so i'll be well rested when the time comes. Few hours passed then it was time. (I'm sorry that it's so short and non-descriptive I just felt that I had to include the killer)(And I just didn't want to reveal what might happen)

* * *

End of school day

_The end of the day finally came. I just wanted to go home and take a long nap and hopefully get the rest of it over with. Today was just not my day. As I passed by all the girls swooned, like I know that they thought that I was cute and all, but in the mood that I was in I didn't want to hear it, I got an A on a test that Ferb failed, I went to the bathroom and I slipped and my head fell in the toilet (good thing nothing was in there). I just basicallyy had terrible day and to add on to the list of things that made my day horrible Ferb's crush, Ashley, didn't even notice him instead she walked passed him right towards me. I knew that she liked me but right now was just not the time. This made Ferb angry to the point where he wanted to kill someone preferably me._

_ I walked outside of the school gates Ferb at my side, he had cooled down a bit, but he was still really angry with me. I looked to Ferb he was mumbling under his breath, "Phineas you're so smart Phineas, Phineas you're so brave, Phineas needs to put a cork in it. That's what he needs to do. It's my birthday and I still get disced man she didn't even notice me," Then he sighed. I looked down at my feet in shame, I didn't want him to be pestered by me anymore. Soon later I got my wish. Something was gleaming in the corner of my eye, it was a bright little light and it lured me away from him. I started to walk towards the bright light that seemed to pull me in. Ferb, being told that we should always stick together, waited for me, even though he lost me in the crowd of rushing kids._

_ I just kept walking towards the light wanting to investigate where it was coming from. Soon I found my self in the cornfield behind the school with Ms. Stead._

_

* * *

_**I'm sorry guys I can't keep typing I know that I promised you the death scene in this chapter, but I have to go to sleep for the test so forgive me and I will try to get the chapter to you by later today. Don't hate me. And please please REVIEW! Oh yeah guys you might want to vote because this is the _LAST_ day **

**REPEAT: THIS IS THE LAST DAY TO VOTE BECAUSE THE DEATH SCENE ACCURES IN THE CHAPTER AHEAD!**


	6. An Untimely Death Changed a little bit

Hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't update soon. I need reviews to inspire me and sadly I didn't get any T_T. You should be ashamed of yourselves. Oh and this is where the Death starts. Hope ya like it and please review at the end.

WARNING: THIS PASSAGE CONTAINS THINGS THAT PEOPLE WHO ARE NOT IN THIS RATING SHOULD NOT READ, SINCE THIS IS NOT RATED M I WILL NOT DESCRIBE IT COMPLETELY YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! CHANGED A LITTLE BIT INSTEAD SHE TELLS PHINEAS WHY SHE KILLED HIM. oh and something else it's minor.

* * *

_I felt a strange aura overcome me I felt that something was really off. I notice this by the way she look at me, she looked at me fiendishly as if she planned to meet me here. Her posture the same as always except a hint of Devil. The corn weeds flowed as the breeze gently brushed them against each-other. There was a long silence between us, that is until the line was cut. "Hello Phineas." She said with the same evil look on her face._

"_Hello Mrs. Stead." I answered sweetly. I thought that my mind was playing tricks on me because when we met her she was so mice as if she couldn't hurt a fl, but still the strange vibe stoke with me until I died._

"_You are the youngest boy in the Flynn-Fletcher residence right?" She asked curiously._

"_Yes Ma'am." I always had my manners present I just never left home without them it's like they were apart of me, a part I just couldn't get rid of. _

"_So how are your folks?" She continued with the questions._

"_They're fine you?" I ask with the same sweetness._

_After I asked the question I could tell that she could use this question to her advantage. When saying 'to her advantage' I mean a way so she could get me to follow her , but at the time I didn't notice that. She turned her head sightly"Oh I'm fine I have just been working on a project," She said returning her head knowing that I, as being a young curious boy, would be interested in the topic, "a BIG project."_

_I snap into adventure mode, "Really what is it?" I asked the topic getting my attention._

"_It's a secret but guess what?" _

"_What?" I asked wanting to know so bad._

"_It's awesome!!!!!!She said trying to make me excited to the point where I HAD to know the what project it was. And me being that little naïve little boy I fell for it._

"_Really?!"_

"_Yeah Follow me." She said motioning me to follow her. I followed her I frolected in the fields until we came to a halt. "Look down in there." She said pointing to a hole to which I stepped over to it with caution. I look down and see nothing._

"_I don't see anything Mrs. Stead." I said innocently._

"_You need to be more observant Phineas." She said looking at me strangely. _

_Females have been looking at me that was ever since I turned ten. Girls always swooned when I walked by or said weirdly 'Hi Phineas' Some times they would even studder under their words as I passed I just simply returned the 'hey' and Ferb always sighed to himself as if I had something to lose. I always thought that it had to do with the girls so the girls were the ones that confused me the most. It's just that I know just about everything when it comes to anything, but when girls came into the picture my mind was foggy. It's not like I like them because that part of puberty didn't kick in yet, but I was just fascinated by them because I wanted to know more, but being different genders made the thought of finding out about it made me more and more uninterested._

"_Try again Phineas." She urged me. I look again._

_ "What's that?" I said pointing deep within the Earth to figure out what the weird things were. _

_ She knelt down to my level. "That wood Phineas," she said turning to me, " it keeps the entrance from collapsing."_

_ "What is it?"_

_ "I just told you."_

_ "No, the entire thing."_

_ "Oh," she stopped looking mischieviously to herself, "Why don't you come in and find out." She said her feet already in the hole ready to jump in. Knowing me I wouldn't hesitate. She jumped in I did to. I was amazed by what I saw once I got in there was a bench, dug in shelves, a refrigerator and a poster. It wasn't much, but being who I was at the time I thought that anything out of the ordinary was awesome. Ever since Mrs. Stead came I always thought that there was something awesome about her, but strangely I thought that something was off._

_ "Go ahead Phineas have a seat." She said to me before I did so. "Phineas do you want a drink?" She said walking into the kitchen as I followed her previous order._

_ "Um Sure." I said pleasently._

_ "What would you like?_

_ "Umm Do you have Coke?"_

_ "Sure I'll get it to you right away." She said going in the refrigerator. "Phineas you look hot why don't you take your jacket off." I folowed her suggestion. She came a back a few seconds later with a coke and a beer. She handed me the Coke and she started to drink her beer. I started to sip my Coke it tasted a little funny, but I still drank it._

_

* * *

_As I was getting him his Coke I slipped a little something into it to instanty knock him out, but because of his hyper-activeness it might take a little while to take affect. Well I guess I'm going to have to stall him until then. I remember to take my favorite knife from the drawer. I have a 9 inch butcher knife with a pink handle and the words "My life" written on the blade. I gently slip it far into my jeans pocket covering the exposed parts with my shirt, and slowly walk over to him handing him his Coke. I asked him a few questions until one set him off specificlly not in a mad way but in a way that caught his attention."Are you still a virgin?" I quickly stop drinking my beer to realize what I said.

He did the same.

"What?!" He said not really wanting to go into that question. It's not like he'd had it before I could tell that he was a little to innocent for that, but the questioning about the human reproductive system with an adult was a little scarey.

"I-I-I-I-I- I mean do you have a girlfriend?!" He still looks to me with shock about the previous question. "I'm sorry I don't know/remember why I asked that question." I said with a sheepish look on my face.

"Umm... no?" He said swallowing the rest of his Coke which was a lot, grabbed his stuff and said, "Umm... Mrs. Stead it's getting late and I need to go home because Mom likes me home before dark." He said walking towards the door before I stand in his way.

* * *

"_You're not going anywhere!" She said with lust in her voice. I was completely terrified because I've never seen this Side of her before._

"_Mrs. Stead I REALLY have to go." I said trying to get her to understand that I needed to go and that I was petrified at the same time._

"_Like I said you're not going anywhere." She said with the same amount of lust._

"_But I..." I said trying to protest._

"_I don't care!" She said interrupting me and sounding angry at my frequent stalling._

"_I- I can't stay here though." I said a little more scared and backing up at the time she getting closer each step I toke back._

"_Take your shorts off." She said reaching behind her back._

"_What! No! Mom told me I should never do that no matter what I or they should do and never let someone talk me into doing that and why?." I said sounding more afriad every second that went by._

_"Ya want to know why it's because you're mine now Phineas." (My friend wanted me to add that part)_

_"I belong to my mother."  
_

"_Come on your Mom will thank me, she only wants good little boys." She said still trying to persuade me to take off my shorts._

"_What?" I asked slightly baffled._

"_I just want to check to see of you are still a virgin." I look at her face and think for a moment I could tell that that's what that question from earlier came from._

"_I'm an eleven year-old boy who wants nothing but fun and adventure in my life ,and you can ask Ashley, of course I'm still a virgin!" I said losing my cool._

_She was getting angry she slowly started to pull a knife from her back it was pink, it suited her. "You know what Phineas you're starting to be a pain in the ass didn't you're Mom ever tell you to listen to adults?"_

"_Yeah but not when they're trying to do what you're trying to do to me!" I said completely freaking out. I guess she desided that she didn't want to hear anymore of my constant counter respond and she launched herself right at me to which I quickly jumped out of the way. _

**A/N: In the book she argues like Phineas is arguing now but instead Phineas jumped out of the way and her remarks didn't go on that long. I'm trying to put use to the voting that happened on my profile. To which both the voters/reviewers and I get what we want. So met me shut up and finish.**

_I roll a few feet away from her, quickly get on my knees, and run towards the stack of boxes I saw earlier. I climb up them with ease now understanding why I got and A in gym class. She lookes to me with the look of anger and death she grips the knife tighter in her hand and gets up. Her hair is all over her face and she's balancing on both of her legs shifting from side to side every couple of seconds. "Get down here you little fucker." Her words getting to me. I run up to the shelf where there was a little window to the surface. I'm getting a little dizzy as I pound on the window. I'm about to fall when something was tugging on my shirt and hard. It was her and she was hanging from my shirt. I was really dizzy and weak so it was hard for me to support all of the weight she was forcing down towards the ground so I would fall with her. I fell with her. I again fell a couple of feet away from her slumped over it was almost impossible for me to get up based on how much energy I didn't have, but I still found a way to get up onto my feet._

_As I look back on the incident in Heaven I see that she was beginning to regain consciousness from our fall. She saw me weakly getting up and gripped her knife harder. She got on her knees, pulled her elbow back, and threw the knife towards me. The knife landed deeply into my back causing me to slowly turn, fall to my knees, then fall forward into unconsciousness, before getting stabbed I screamed, I screamed to where my lungs hurt and were dying for air. _

_ I look back to where Ferb was when it all happened and as I suspected he was waiting for me and he was getting pretty tired of it. All the kids have already left and he was still there by to the fountain waiting for his younger brother. The waiting got to him and he decided to leave until one ear-piercing scream reached his ears."FFEEEERRRRBBBB!!!!" _

"_Wait!" He said stopping, "Only Phineas could make such a shrill, ear-piercing, and pathetic sound like that." Then he remembered what Ashley said, "Whoa Phineas I liked it when you, Candace and-" She said but stopped when tring to remember Ferb's name, "what's his name-"_

"_Ferb." Phineas corrected boredly._

"_Whatever were trying to get back the CD from this GIANT robot and you ran towards the robot in order to get the CD when he was slipping off the bridge .You were SO brave." _

"_Yeah thanks- wait how do you know that you weren't even there?" _

_She shrugged her shoulders. _

"_Well anyway I'm an eleven year-old boy I'm not looking for girls in my life, just fun, adventure and a whiole lot of chocolate cake, sorry." I was so mad at him I still wonder how she knew that and it was just me, Candace, and Phineas. I was about to go to his rescue until my thoughts stopped me_ 'Why do I have to save him?' 'apparently he is SO brave maybe he can get himself out of the mess that he's gotten himself into.' _He listens to his thoughts as he silently mad his way down the sidewalk towards our house._

_* * *_

_I fought, I fought as hard as I could, but my 'hard-as-I-could' was not good to keep her from pulling my shorts down and going under._

_I was completely still under her 'ya know 'not being able to move and all'. I knew that I was going to die down there. I was going to die in the Earth not having anyone to hear me. Sometime I would scream 'Please' and 'don't ' I just felt like I had to. Baljeet told me that people always yelled 'please' and 'don't ' before dying. I was so alive I always thought that nothing could keep me down. I didn't realize that I was an animal already dying._

_About an hour into it, I was blooding up the carpet, she got off of me and rolled onto my side, "You know you could get up know right?" She said I couldn't follow the suggestion I just couldn't. She reached over to her side getting the bloody knife that she pulled out of me when I collapse and she held it to my neck. "See this is the way things turn out when I don't get my way, well it was already going to turn out this way whether you cooperated or not, but I'm just saying." She said, " now Phineas I'm sorry that it had to end this way the only reason why I did this was to get back at your mother for running over my daughter after an argument we had when you were two I would let you go but I can't risk you going out in the big world telling what just happened because you have a pretty big mouth so I'm sorry." She said sheepishly, took the knife and then... the end.  
_

**Thanks guys! Didn't I tell you that this was the death chapter so please please review I really want to know what you think about this. I take anonymous reviews ^_^**

**Personally I thought that that was one of the best chapters if not the best I really want to hear your opinion so REVIEW!  
**


	7. Worrying and meeting the conflict

**Sorry guys I lost the book AGAIN. I'll try my best to keep up with my things, I may have lost it but I'm not going to keep you waiting so I'll do something the book never did- well some of this was included in the book. I'm just trying to get this story over with because I have a killer sequel at hand and I know that I have to finish the original if I want to make a sequel. In actuality I have many sequel's I'm doing a sequel for "My Broken Brother" , "I can't believe he's gone," and this one, possibly others to. So I'll shut up and get on with the story! Also like I said i CHANGED THE PLOT because I didn't have an ending for the way I was going at it I like the outcome better with the way I'm doing it now. So I'm going to let you know in the chapter names what was changed to it and not. Also don't worry about re-reading it I changed small things. ^_^**

**Oh and Guys Emma Lee101 wanted me to pass on to the readers of "Rememberance"** **that she would get the following chapter a little late because she's a very busy person. Yes she does have a life outside of Fanfiction don't get mad because you don't she didn't say that part I did.**

**Italicized= Phineas**

**Normal= Mrs. Stead  
**

**

* * *

**Before I go to my house to clean myself off I look at the Flynns. Ferb just entered dropping his bag in the floor. "Hey Ferb hey Phin- hey where's Phineas ?" Mom said.

Ferb shrugged his shoulders, "I thought he came here." Ferb lied.

"What! So you don't know where he is?"Mom said freaking out.

"Calm down Mom Phineas is a momma's boy he always follows the rules. He'll be back before dark."

"Yeah I hope so." She said resuming where she was, sitting waiting for the boys to come home, but instead it was me. She would wait for a lond while.

Hours passed and she still waited in that same chair. She waited until she noticed that he wasn't coming. She was starting to worry. "Ferb!" She yelled to him a little worried.

"Yes Mother." He said after rushing down the stairs.

"Are you sure there was no sign of him before you left towards home?" She asked troubled.

He thought to himself then sighed, "No Mother." He said. I looked at him by the look on his face I could just look through to his thoughts. 'Was that really the right choice to take abandoning my brother because I got a little jealous?' 'What if he really doesn't return I could get in a whole lot of trouble!' 'Wait this isn't about me it's about Phineas that's what's wrong with me I'm getting selfish.' He dropped his thoughts as he went upstairs and Mom called all of our friends. They all said that Phineas wasn't at their house. She was getting more worried by the second. She then started to call the police. I was getting happy that she was getting worried just like I was when I had to rush her to the hospital. I can't wait to see the look on her face when she finds that he's dead.

* * *

_I woke up in a strange place, there was dust everywhere and not the type of dust you see when youu don't clean your house very often it was a different dust, white and poofy, gleams when the sun reflects it, almost bouncy like a cloud, a type of dust that when you look at all our troubles float away. (Can you guess where he is?)_

_ I look up and I see this magestic lady right in front of me, she was holding a septur. She was brunette with blue eyes that made her look about 24, she had this robe on, not the type of robe you have when you get out of the shower, but an almost _Angelic_ robe it went all the way to her feet. Her voice could calm you in the most hectic storm. "Hello young Phineas we have awaited your arrival I am Mary ." (Guess who she is)She stepped out of the way and held her hand to the side gesturing me to move forward. Once she did step to the side I saw these these giant gates that stretched at high as the eyes can see. _

**A/N:Guys I'm sorry I can't really describe things very well I think that I might confuse you so I'll just give you a URL **

**.com/d/animatedtv/1/0/K/T/sp904_Best_Friends_**

_ I walk towards the gates and they automaticlly open. I take a few steps in and I see all types of children playing some even _Flying. _I stop where I am when they stop to stare at me. Gate Keeper Mary gently placed her hand on my shoulder. She looked as if she was about to make an anouncment. "My Angels please welcome our newest member Phineas."_

_They all clapped as I stepped forward. I looked at her "Now Phineas I will pick somebody to be your chaperone." I look within the crowd until I see this girl about eleven singing to herself on the swing she looked lonley._

"_I don't wanna be the girl that laughs the loudest" She looks to herself._

"_Or the girl who never wants to be alone" Looks up to the sky._

"_I don't wanna be that call at 4 o'clock on the morning, 'cause I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home."_

"_Ahhhhh, sun is blindin' "_

"_I-I-I stayed up again,"_

"_Ohhh I am findin' "_

"_That's not the way I want my story to end."_

"_I'm safe up high nothing can touch me," She stands on the swing and swings, "Why do I feel this party's Over!"_

"_No pain's inside you're my pertection." She wraps her arms around herself._

"_How do I feel this good's sober."_

"_I don't want to be that girl that has to feel the silence." She shuts up._

"_The quiet scares me because it screams the truth." Looks to herself again._

"_Please don't tell me that we had that conversation." Looks sheepishly._

"_'Cause I don't remember, save your breath 'cause what's the use." Looks hopelessly._

"_Ahhhhh, __the night is calling?" Looks up wondering.  
"And it whispers to me softly come and play"Playful face on her face.  
"Ah, I am falling" Bows her head in shame.  
"And If I let myself go I'm the only one to blame." Starts swinging again._

"_I'm safe"  
"Up high"  
"Nothing can touch me"Jumps off the swing and hovers 10 ft in the air.  
"But why do I feel this party's over?"  
"No pain"  
"Inside"  
"You're like perfection"Looks up like she has a crush  
"How do I feel this good sober?" flys up into the clouds to where I could still see her._

"_I'm coming down, coming down,coming down"  
"Spinning 'round, spinning 'round, spinning 'round"  
"Looking for myself," _

" _SOBER!"_

_She sings louder_

_  
__"I'm coming down, coming down, coming down"  
"Spinning 'round, spinning 'round, spinning 'round"  
"Looking for myself"_  
"Sober!"

"_When it's good, then it's good, it's so good till it goes bad"Looks to herself._

"_Till you're trying to find the you that you once had"  
"I have heard myself cry, never again"  
"Broken down in agony just trying find a friend" I walks over and sits in the swing right beside to her and smiles to her warmly. She smiles back._

_(We now swing together the same way she's been swinging.)_

"_Oh Oh"_

_"I'm safe"  
"Up high"  
"Nothing can touch me"  
"But why do I feel this party's over?"  
"No pain"  
"Inside"  
"You're like perfection"  
"How do I feel this good sober"_

_"Oh Oh"_

_"I'm safe"  
"Up High"  
"Nothing can touch me"  
"But why do I feel this party's over?"  
"No pain"  
"Inside"  
"You're like perfection"  
"How do I feel this good sober?"_

_"Will I ever feel this good sober"  
"Tell me, No no no no no pain"  
"How do i feel this good sober?" She finishes the dong and turns toward me._

"_Hi!" I said politly._

"_H-Hello." She says a little shy._

"_Is something wrong." I asked of course something was wrong she was sing a gloomy song._

"_N-no." She said lying._

"_OF course something is. Tell me please." I asked. "I just want to help." I say sweetly._

"_I was just thinking about how I died." She said crying. "I was in a car accident my Mom thought that the lady was trying to kill me because of an argument they had and hour before I died she thought that it was her but it wasn't."I get the hair out of her eyes. She looks up to me. _

"_It's alright your mom will figure out that it wasn't her."_

"_My mom is stubborn she believes only what she sees and her eyes are never wrong."_

_Then I smile at her making her stop crying. "I can tell that we're going to be good friends."_

"_Y-you really want to be friends with me?" She said unbelievable._

"_Yeah, why not?"_

"_Well because no one really liked me back on Earth." She said looking down to her feet in shame._

"_Well I'll be your friend my name is Phineas, yours?"_

"_Heather, Heather Stead." She said proudly. _

_I'm in shock. "What! Ummm... Is your Mom's name happen to be... Jessica Stead?"_

"_Yeah... How did you know that?" Just then I jumped off of the swing I was on and glared at her._

"_I-is something wrong?" She said a little scared that I won't be her friend anymore._

"_Your mother KILLED me." I said with hate in my then Gate-Keeper Mary came with the other angels. _

"_So Phineas have you two look like you're getting along I'm going to make her your chaperone ?" She said waving her septur not realizing that something was wrong between us._

"_What! I do not want HER to be my chaperone after what her nother did to me!" When I said 'HER' I pointed at her. Possibly hurting her feelings, but at the moment I really didn't care_

"_I'm sorry Phineas it's already decided when I say something and wave my septur it cannot be changed."_

"_Phineas my mom would never kill someone." She said returning back to the conversation and trying to calm me down._

"_She ,because our neighbor a few weeks ago moved out, moved in where they were and earlier raped me! She told me that the only reason why she wanted to ruin me was because she said that she wanted to avenge you because she thought that my mother killed you."_

"_And that's what I was talking about your mother didn't kill me!"_

"_She didn't?" I said calming down a little bit._

"_No it was her sister on accident." She sighed, "Phineas I'm sorry that my mom can't controll her rage I didn't know that she would be capible of murder... oh yeah and I suggest you really cam down." She said with a sincere look on her face._

"_Why?"_

"_Well there are four steps to becoming angel. The first step into being a full fledged angel is that you have to learn to accept the fact that you died."_

"_What do you mean into _'becoming' _a full fledged angel."_

"_Well if you hadn't noticed you don't look like I do you don't have a halo, wings or the outfit."She said tugging ong her dress._

"_What are you talking about I don't want to wear a dress!" _

"_Phineas it's not a dress it's the heavenly fabric, it's made of the softest egytican cotton, cloud, all wrapped together by the hands of Jesus." She said warmlly._

"_OOOOO!" I say really eanting to be an angel._

"_But sadly your still connected to Earth."_

"_How am I still connected to Earth?" I said not believing her._

"_Well first of all the clothes you are wearing were made by the people of Earth," I looked down at my still bloody wordrobe , "here," She said magiclly making clothes similar to hers appear with a wave of her hand. "put these on." they floated towards me. "Yeah know what here." She said making them appear on me. I looked in a mirror that appeared in the side. I liked it. She levitated my bloodstained clothes towards a trashcan that she also made appear before I stopped her. _

"_Wait!," I said not wanting to let go of the memories, "I want it."_

"_You want your bloodstained clothes to remember about your death?!"_

"_No just to have something to remind me that my mother loves and will always remember me."_

"_What?"_

"_Well my mom made the patch on the side for me when I fell out of the tree in the backyard and this is the last change of clothes I had before it happened."_

_She sighs she knew something but I didn't bother to ask because she looked like she wanted my best in interest. "Okay... Well lets start working on accepting your death." _

_This was going to be hard._

_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading guys I really appritiate it . ^_^**

**I'm sorry about grammatical and spelling mistakes.  
**

**Please review I love reviews. It doesn't matter to me how many time you review because it makes me happier each review.**

**Okay like I said earlier Emma Lee101 cannot get you the following chapter on "Rememberance" because she is very busy so don't get mad at her because you stay up at night waiting for her to update her good stories.**

**Some of you who don't even write don't know what it's like we slave over a hot computer making stories for YOU! **

**And ya know what else... ya know what else... I'm just kidding. ^_^**

**Please review!**


	8. An officer's arrival and sneaking in

**Hey Peoples.**

**You know I'm not so hot with updating yeah we still have some issues we have to work out.**

**Oh the next chapter actually came first but then I decided to created another chapter so that I won't be rushing it.**

**That's what birthed this one.**

**Oh and to my new reader Bob thnx for the review (also to the people who always review) I was just talking about the people who loved Phineas in general.**

**And I'm glad that you love it! ^_^**

**So this chapter and the next goes out to you.**

**Oh and if you're wondering why the next chapter too... it's because I made them at the same time.**

So ENJOY! ^_^OR ELSE! :( lol!

Linda already called the police because she was worrying way to much... just how I like it. I sneak into their backyard and into their house through the back door to listen to their conversation. Ya know they really should keep the door locked. Once in I see Ferb, Isabella, and Candace,"I-I don't know where he is officer." She said in between tears.

"It's okay Ms we'll track down your son."

"Thank you." She said relieved.

"But before I can go do you think that you can tell me what's been going on like if he ran away or something?" Linda looks a little shocked by this. I can't make out every word so I crawl a little closer so I can hear better. I keep crawling until I bump into something. I slowly look up and see Ferb staring at me.

"Um... Hello." I say sweetly. He just looks at me. "Well... bye bye!"I say crawling away. He just continues to look at me as if unusual things like that happens all the time. I shake the feeling of his cold, emotionless eyes on me and keep moving forward until I get to where I can hear clearly.

"Why would you think that? Phineas loved where he lived and there was nothing here that made him want to leave." She said matter-of-factly and a little bit of hurt.

"Sorry Ms you don't need to get defensive." He said holding his hands up in defense, ", but Mrs. Fletcher I don't wan to put your hopes down but with the information we already have I don't really think tha-",

"What information do you have?" Linda said getting defensive again.

"Okay okay I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." He said a little scared because of the face she was showing him,"It's just that I don't really have a good feeling about this." soon he earned another glare form Linda, "Okay guys we need to start our search, Do you have a picture of him Ms?" he said trying to get to a new topic.

"Oh yes officer," she said going into the drawer of our living room and took out a photo of Phineas and Ferb in the photo Ferb had his arm on Phineas's shoulder and Phineas has one of his eyes closed as if wincing of the embrace. "I really hope you find my child." She said with worry in her voice.

"We'll try our best," he said tipping his hat meaning 'Good day Ma'am' then exited. Shee sat on her sofa with the same expression as Ferb put his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry Mom he might come back." He said trying to calm her down.

"I just hope he does." After that I just slowly slip out of the backdoor feeling no regret for taking him away. I was getting what I wanted. I was feeling a little tired so I decided to take a nap before the police came knocking at my door.

**Thnx for reading guys I appreciate it. Please review. Like I said I already have the next chapter typed out so if ya want it you have to review. Come on ya know you want to. Don't hesitate to tell me something I did wrong I won't get mad That means you to Isabella's Guard Dog.**

**-Saya**


	9. Guilt and Important Values

**Whoa I updated fairly this time.**

… **that's a first.**

**As you know I'm back from the trip I have no more school so I figure "Hey why don't I get off my lazy ass and update?" And here I am now. **

**Chapter is EXTREMELY IMPORTANT for the future of this story. It tells the sequence in order if you were smart you would catch what it was. (not insulting you if you don't)**

**ON WITH THE STORY! Oh this chapter also goes out to you... Um you didn't leave your name on the review so I don't know what to call you. Well I'll answer your reviews in order First yes the first part of the story was based off of lovely bones in was in the title where it said 'changed a little bit' but I took it out because I lost the book and I was becoming it's own independent story and I can't keep you guys waiting because I can't find the book.**

**So I took it to my own heights. I still have yet to see the movie and find the book, but I'll see it soon. ^_^

* * *

**

I wake up feeling refreshed and energized... well that's how I felt when I opened my eyes, but when I actually sat up I felt horrible. I tried to walk but I was too dizzy and kept falling until I straightened myself out and found the energy to. I walked downstairs to make breakfast. I flipped a few pancakes ,made some eggs and bacon, and flopped down in front of the T.V. To watch some lifetime. After a few minutes I get bored and I decide to go lie down. I've been feeling tired lately ever since I "took care" of Phineas. I slowly get up and hold by stomach where is bellybutton initially is. I keep my hand in place as I slowly walk up the stairs to bed.

I was sleeping pretty well... that is until the police came knocking on my door just as I predicted. I slowly but painfully got out of bed and crept my way downstairs to the door. I slowly opened it with ease as to not rouse any suspicion. "Hello, how may I help you?" I say sweetly.

"Hello Ms I am sorry to interrupt you in the middle of your slumber," he said noticing my bed-head, "but have you seen this child?" He said holding up a picture I saw Linda give to him earlier.

"Oh dear, Phineas is missing?" I say with a fake shocked expression on my face.

"So you've seen him?" He asked as if he was getting a lead or something.

"Well I've seen him around the neiborhood before but I've never actually talked to him... He looked like a really sweet child." I said close to fake tears. Heck to make it convencing I even shed one. The officer looked like he was really touched.

"Okay Ms if you ever get a lead on him or anything don't hesitate to give me a call." He said nodding to make sure he had my approval.

"Okay," I said nodding also.

"Okay you have a good day alright?"He said.

"Alright."I said smiling to him as I closed the door. I walked to my sofa and sighed a breath of relief, "Whoa... that was easier than I thought, man I could get used to this." I go inside to get my gardening tools to celebrate my first police hoodwink. I always garden when happy and today I'm going to do a whole lot of it.

I grab them, open the patio and step out to smell the fresh air. I see my tulips, marrigolds, daisies, roses, lillies and more. I walk down the stairs into the cool air, grab my soil and start digging. About seven minutes into it I here some girl crying next door. I drop my tools and peek over the fence I see the girl about eleven, with a big pink bow on her long flowing ebony hair, with a pink dress the same color as her bow long clear tears flowing from her midnight blue eyes I think she was who I sae in the Flynn-Fletcher residence. "Hello." I say sweetly getting her attention.

"Ye-Yes?" She said in between tears.

"Why are you crying?" I asked concerned. Usually I wouldn't really care if some random person was crying but she was different she reminded me of... Heather with those Peacock feather blue eyes and the bright colors.

"Well one of my friends went missing and I just really miss him... I really liked him..." she looks to me like she was hiding something and it was agonizing to say, "A lot!" She said now blushing. "And I just don't know if I'll ever see him again." Soon a flush of guilt overcame me I wanted to tell her that everything was alright and that he'd come back but I didn't want to get her hopes up then a few days later have her find out that he wasn't coming back. That just wasn't right... even for me. I didn't know what to say so I just let her keep talking, "and since I don't know if he's coming back or not so I just want something to remember him by until I have him in my arms again. I don't like thinking about him not coming back because the obtimist we all know in love always used to look to the bright side so I think positive, act positive, and believe positive," now I'm more guilty than ever because I know exactly who she is talking about. She then looks to me as if she was waiting. "Well?" She said anticipating my my turn of speech.

"'Well' what?" I said curious to know what she wanted me to do.

"Well aren't you going to tell me something positive so I can believe it?" She asked naïvly. I started to, but I stopped right in my tracks, I didn't want to tell her something that wasn't true. She looked into my eyes and could tell that I thought, wait check that, KNEW that he wasn't coming back. She sighs. "I know that looking towards the right side can convince you that everything is right, but not until you actually know when it's going to happen." She then sighs again, "Thanks for not telling me what I wanted to hear, I know that you wanted to protect my feelings because I didn't want you to promise me something that MIGHT not come true." She says as she sighs and walks away into her house. I sighed again getting an idea.

I rushed inside of my house to the basement. I pass my sofa, kitchen, and the rooms 'til I finally got to where I intended to go. I smiled and walked into basement where I held the dead body. Turned the light on into the dim room. The first thing I see is the trash bags in which I hold my 'unwanted items'. I ease over to his body, with a pain in stomach. I ignore it and continue. I slowly open the bag to see his corpse. The first thing I see is his body and how peaceful it looks he looks like he's having fun on the other side. Then I scroll my eyes down his body and see his bloodstained shirt and messed up shorts that I roughly yanked off of him the other day. I go in his pockets and I see this bracelet with all of these charms on them.

I look at the charms. The first charm I see are two hands that are working together to build something Which probably meant cooporartion, next I see a hand that was holding back another hand that had items of all sorts flowing out of them reading the inscription on the bottom of the charm I saw that it meant 'letting go of things that hold you back', then I see a charm that had an old woman on it doing the same thing I did the previous thing I did and I looked at the inscription on the bottom it said 'trust the wisdom of your ancesters', I roll my eyes and look at the next one I see two eyes that looked determined and two hands balled into fists reading it it said 'Bravery', I look to the next one and I see two hands with a cross in them saying 'have faith in god', and finally I see another pair of hands shaking I look at the words interpreting them 'Forgiveness is the key to true power'. I smile at that and head outside.

I go outside to my porch feeling the cool air on my face, but soon it was interrupted by my stomach again. I did the usual and ignore it again and head towards the girl's house. I come to her steps and peer through her window and see her and her mother on the sofa. She was crying and her mother was trying to comfort her. I lay my little gift on her doorstep, ring the doorbell, and run. The guilt I felt for making her suffer was now behind me.

**Thnx for reading! I really appreciate it. Those charms are really important to the rest of Phineas's adventure in Heaven. Please review because I have plans for this story. Especially for the future.**

**Oh yeah that pain in her stomach... you'll find out about that later. ;)**

**Please review!**

**-Saya**


	10. Saving a relative and endless crying

**Okay... I'M SO SO SOOOO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER! It's completely Invader SiCkNeSs's fault! She had to go off and be awesome! And... okay I'm going to stop blaming others it is... partially my fault... partially. I'm just SO lazy like... OMG I wouldn't reach for a cup that's 6 inches away from me!**

**So I decided that for your wait that I'm going to give each of you a Ferb plushie! ^_^ Invader SiCkNeSs a JtHM plushie for you just for being awesome and putting up with my constant joking about your last name. It's actually not that bad. *warm smile***

**So this chappie goes out to you!... unless you piss me off.**

**Then the sadistic chapters won't be dedicated to you.**

**So... Please enjoy and review. (To all)**

**

* * *

**

_It's fun watching over them and constantly praying that everything goes well. Praying actually isn't a problem now since I'm already there. Heather was already by my side trying to think of a way to get me to be a real angel, devising ways and strategies, which made me question her methods, but I figured 'Hey if she made it to be an angel who am I to question her?' _

_Mary came along a few days ago and told Heather that my wardrobe had to be earned and not given, so I reverted back to my old bloody attire. I felt dirty with these clothes. I felt like a caged bird that kept being reminded that it couldn't fly, it couldn't be free, go and explore the world. I hated that feeling. The blood on my shirt and shorts turned a crimson black dragging away from the cuts and tears of my battered form making me seem like I shopped at a Halloween store on the zombie isle. The only difference being that my skin hadn't deterierated because I'm a spirit of my former self._

_ I walk the paradise watching young children play on swing sets and slides. Making me wonder how my family would break death to my younger cousin, Derrik. He'd come into the family just when I was eight years old. We had grown a special connection. After I saved his life from a raging fire that appeared in his house. _

_XxXx_

_ It was a late Sunday afternoon, the sun was out the birds were chirping, and I was in my room aunts's listening to a mixed CD that played in my Aunt Mariah's house. She'd run off to church leaving me to babysit her little 'Kitty-D', he getting that name from the fact that he has this little tiger suit and crawls on the floor with the cat going, "RAWR!"Which was absolutley adorable. I would just simiply roar back. _

_ Aunt Mariah was a very religious woman, always praying once she got the chance, attending church more times than I or anyone could ever count, staying after church to continue praying, and scolding people who she thought didn't follow 'Gods Rule', a collection of things she didn't like and said that God thought it was unholy. Heck she even thought she had the power to bless people, but her blessings wound up being a curse of death._

_ It was just simply the day anybody would expect it to be. I babysat while Ferb was at Trumpit lessons, and Candace was at Stacy's house doing who knows what? "Ravioli!" Derrik shouted as he crawled into the kitchen with his little costume, "Ravioli!" He repeated with the same cute face. I was ten years old at the the time so I was technically allowed to touch her stove. I smiled sweetly at him and he did the same._

"_Alright I'll get you your Ravioli." I say giving into his wants. He runs off in search of the cat., finding him not a moment later he plopped down on the sofa getting ready to watch cartoons. I got into the bottom cabinents fishing out the Ravioli pot and gently placing it on the stove removing the Apple cover. I turn the front heater on 5, which was the middle choice, opened the can with the can-opener, then let it stride down into the pot, ditching the kitchen to go upstairs into my aunt's room to finish my quest of music._

_ Hours have passed now and I apearently forgot about the food on the stove. The music in the room was blasting so loud that I couldn't hear Derrik banging on the door to tell me that our nurishment had been over-cooked. Since there was no hope in getting me out, Derrik decided to take matters into his own hands. He left the door then descended downstairs to the stove. He climbed on top of the counter and crawled towards the stove, while on the stove he slipped on some of the sauce of the Ravioli causing his hand to be badly burned he screamed the most blood hurdling scream you could ever hear, it was like Hannah Montana singing Halo. _

_ The ear-splitting sound goes beyond the compacity of the music player I'm listening to making it short circuit, "Man someone really should do something about his scream." I remember saying as I realize that something was wrong. I went downstairs with a cluster of smoke bursting into my face almost knocking me out. I ignore it and rush into the kitchen almost tripping over my won feet. I scan the cooking area and see Derrik blacked out on top of the stove with his hand roasting over an open flame. I act on instinct and pick up his fallen body, run outside, and gently placed him in the grass. Feeling relieved that he was okay, but his hand wasn't doing to well. I rushed back into the smoke enveloped house ready to cut down the roaring smoke._

_ I got probe the house, scanning it for anything that can cease the __crescive__ flame. Finding nothing I use anything I could from an old rag to a piece of the carpet. I decided that it was time to stop as the flames coat my hand in fire. I run outside of the house almost losing hope as slightly turn to the right and see a water hose. It was the hose that Derrik and I used to play with when we were bored and didn't feel like getting into the pool fully. _

_ I quickly grab it gripping it with determination as I rush inside of the house and spray everywhere, even the places that didn't even have fire on it, I completely went overboard. As I think back to it in paradise I slightly laugh at how silly I was, and still am. As the flames relinquish I smile in victory as I hear screaming sirens mentally saying that the DFD, Danville Fire Department, and the Parametics had arrived. I burst outside as the rest of the family and the firefighters appear. I turn off the hose as my mom and Aunt Mariah rush into the lawn towards the fainted Derrik. A tiny smile starts to form on my lips as they check his pulse. Mom looks up to me as I smile. She smiles back as she stands up and bursts into running towards me and she wraps me in her arms. I feel like I've accomplish something in my life for the first time knowing good and well that I've success was just undermined.q_

_ Now the wounds on his hand have healed, but there's still a sign of over-heating there. He's still as happy as he always was, as if it never even happened. _

I'm laying in my bed as a sudden burst of realization overcomes me. I just gave a part of me to that little girl. Not something that was important to me, but something that would give me away. That bracelet. It had my fingerprints on it. The small thing I gave to cause happiness with cause my sudden downfall. I take the Living room by storm as I knee the sofa quietly looking through the window. I see the girl going into the Flynn-Fletcher residence as the bracelet jiggles on her wrist. She walks through the door as she swiftly steps inside and close the door behind her a quick, "Damn!" emits from my lips as I rush outside of the house running as fast as my feet could carry me. I sneak into the backyard just in time to hear the conversation begin. The officer was the house with a fedora, I let out a small snort of disgust thinking '_Who still wheres Fedora's?', _I shake it off continuing with my invasion of privacy.

He spoke softly with firmness in his voice, "Mr and Mrs Flynn- Fletcher," They nodded as Linda was poached into Lawrence's arms, "...well I suggest you-" He stopped right in his tracks nudging towards the kids listening innocently in the corner.

Linda disced them off with her hand shoeing them away, "Go guys, let grown ups talk." She said dismissing them to the kitchen. They silently obey as the adults turn around to continue their conversation. The kids found sanctuary in the kitchen as they peer over the wall an surveillance the conference.

The detective sighs as he began his overview of his research, "Mrs. Flynn," he gestured towards her, "Mr. Fletcher," he did the same. I was getting impatient I couldn't stop moving in my little spot I was dying of anticipation, he then sighs again as he continues, "it's been two weeks and my fellow detectives and I have gathered a lot of information on your child, Phineas, but have come up with nothing. I'm sorry..." he hesitates and continues, "We believe him to be... dead." Linda gasps as tears flow freely from her eyes as she dredges her head in his arms he does almost the same hugging her tight, the kids around the corner gasp.

Ferb and Isabella's face cache in the salty liquid. Isabella then gets up from her spot then stomps her way out of the front door with her held low revealing herself to the shocked pack of adults. The door opens with a slam as I silently rush towards the side of the house to peer at her actions. Baljeet and Buford, I wondered how I even remembered their names, accompanied her into the fresh air, "Isabella it's okay." Baljeet reassures.

"Okay? Okay?" She turns to them in shock looking like a girl who had been crying for many days and many nights, "Did you just hear the detective? Phineas is dead! I-I," she studdered then looked up at him, "I don't know what to do now," she said as she lost hope, "I had a feeling, wait I _knew _in me that he was alive, but I don't know what to think now."

"He could be wrong. Detectives are people and people do make mistakes." He reassured as he put a brown hand on her back.

"He's a professional detective that's good at his job, just look at all of the children he's solved cases on." She said pulling out a sheet of paper with a lot of kids' faces on them.

" Wait these are a lot of murder cases... And where'd you get that fro-"

"It doesn't matter!" She yelled at them impatience and anger taking over her, "Phineas is dead and there's not way around it!" Getting out a very shiney object she pushes it into their faces. "Take this I don't even want to look at it!" She forced into his caramel hands.

"... A bracelet?"

"Not just any bracelet it was Phineas's charm bracelet. I got it last night right after I wished that I had something to give me hope that he was still alive."

"Wait!" He said stopping her making her head slowly stand correctly on it's shoulders, "It came right after you asked for it?" She nodded. "This is weird... Isabella do you know what this means?"

"What?" She asked her eyes filled with wonder.

"That Phineas's murder is in this neiborhood!"

"Are you sure that he was murdered?" She asked. Tears drying on her face.

"Come on Isabella," Buford said getting into the conversation, "Phineas was a naturally happy kid, he walked around with a smile on his face all the time and always helped with people's problems. Why on Earth would he run away?" I started to sweat in my place.

"I don't know, but murder? Phineas charmed everyone he met he could never give anyone the reason to murder him."

"True, but you never know." Baljeet said as the packed themselves up and went back into the house where Linda still couldn't get over the news of her son's death. Seeing the over-distressed mother, Isabella, couldn't help but cry herself soon everyone started to cry, even Buford. In actuality he was the main one crying.

"My baby!" Linda cried as she held onto her husband who has broken down also.

The door soon bursts open holding the red-head teenager within, "I'm baaaaaa~aaack!" She sang coming back from who knows where, doing who knows what. She opened her eyes to see everyone releasing their bodies of most of the liquid that held, "Hey... what's going one here?" She questioned.

**OMG I'M FINALLY FINISHED! You have NO idea how long it took me to make this chapter! 3 days. 3 FREAKING DAYS! Mostly because I had school and my mom gets annoyed with people in her room easily, also I had to take numerous breaks to think about what should happen next, then I had to constantly do things for my family, I had a VERY annoying sister screaming in my ear the whole time I was on telling me to get off so she could play some STUPID ASS princess games! Now I'm right here at * peers over to cable box * 2:28am typing this sentence, now let me finish this so I can go and put some ice on my butt because I've been here for hours. Now that hours have passed I really don't care about spelling mistakes and grammar anymore. Oh and this (besides SiCkNeSs) goes out to TD-Fangrl for putting up with my constant procrastination.  
**

**So PLEASE review that's the only reason why I typed all of this.**

**You'll make it worth my time because I kinda don't feel like finishing this story anymore, but I'm doing it anyway.**

**~Saya**


	11. Important Notice: Should I bother?

Hello people of Fanfiction and the world beyond. I know that it has indeed been a while since I updated and I know that it has. I apologize sincerely for my lack of updating and I want to come back and finish my stories. I just have been a little discourage as I reread over the last chapters of this story. I just don't think that I gave to you what I could've and I just want to know that if you want me to continue I shall because I want to keep entertaining you with what I write and my imagination. :)... God that was as corny as hell... well what do you think?

Should I continue and rewrite certain things and certain chapters?

OR...

Should I stop and leave it to be a... idk mystery?... or you can just message me or review to what you want... the choice is yours, and I really value your opinion... because you're my audience, DUH!

Oh and that also goes the same for my other stories. Just say the title of the story you want me to update. ^_^

Oh and one more thing... you've probably noticed that this story(regardless to the fact that I just added this chapter) is still at 11 chapters... I erased the old number 7 you know? my old Important notice... yeah it wasn't necessary to keep anymore...

~Saya (or as previously known Invader Izzy/Izzyrox121)


	12. A Heart Needs Healing

Omg ignore this whole time that I didn't update I know that you're angry so um... cupcakes goes to every single one of you! :) _sigh_ let just get this chapter over with huh? Okay now. :)

"_Huh?" Candace asked in denial, "this can"t be true... you guys are just messing with me," she reassured to everyone, thinking they're just pulling her leg, "Phineas can't really be gone... how long have I been gone?"_

"_Honey... I... I can't deal with it right now. I'm just... I'm just so torn... I can't possible... I can't do it." My mother, Linda Flynn-Fletcher, got on her knees to the floor, bauled out._

_At that moment, Candace's face was unreadable with a mixure of sadness, greif, confusion, and... nobody knows what else. She then slowly backed out of the room, the levees of her eyes about to break as she slowly shook her head, "... This... this can't be true guys," she began as the levees broke, "Phineas can't really be gone... he's probably hiding so you guys can play a prank on me... yeah... yeah that's it..," she began as more just came out. She then ran up the staires until about ten seconds later you heard a slam. I suddenly felt bad, I felt that I'm the reason for all of this crying and tears. _

_I then looked down wondering what Candace was doing in her room, I went up the stairs then around the corner outside of her door, I gently pressed my ears against it, still following the rules of no dweebs in her room. I wait a second, listening for the sound of her voice, but instead I hear weeping, my features change to a sad expression as I continue to listen, "Stacy," she then paused, "I-I... I still think my family's lying to me... Phineas can't really be gone," she then stopped after that, probably awaiting Stacy's reply, I found that I was correct as she replied to whatever it was that was said, "I know my parents are very honest to me and that my mom would never kid about something as bad as death and especially when it's about Phineas, but I just don't know how Phineas could be gone..."_

_I don't know why, but the curiousity of what Stacy was saying was eating me alive so I stepped over the boundry to listen, "Well Candace maybe he just ran away?"_

"_That's impossible, Phineas loved his home and the people in it, he couldn't possibly run away," I perked up at her statement, putting my head down on her bed as I smiled._

"_Yeah Candace... well not to put you down or anything, but you did kind of treat him badly," she stated as I could feel that Candace's expression changed._

"_H-He can't be gone because of that I-..."she paused as her eyes were probably starting to leak again as her voice cracked, " but-"_

"_-and you did it _every, single day_."she continued, interrupting Candace._

_After about two minutes of silence she continued, "Candace, you know that I say this so you'll know, not to make you feel bad". After that there was still a bit of silence, I looked up and my stomach churned of guilt, there Candace was, her legs in Indian style, bowing her head as all of her hair was covering her face, "Candace... I'll talk to you later you sound as if you need some alone time," Stacy said before you heard the sound the phone makes when nobody's on the phone. I continued to look at her as tears gently fell onto her lap, I looked under all of the hair, not moving any, but just passing through intangibly. There I look into the eyes of Candace, they were dull and lifeless; they made me want to cry myself, more tears fell and passed right through me and onto her lap. _

_Looking at her made me want to scream, "No Candace I would never run away because of you, you'd even be a reason that I'd come back because you're the best sister I could ever have!"but I couldn't because I'm dead. I wanted to do anything I could to let her know that this wasn't her fault, that she's not the reason I left, that I know that she regrets her actions towards me._

"_I...How could I have done those things to him," I was pulled out of my thoughts as she quietly spoke to herself, "I feel like a terrible person... to do such things to someone who wanted to help me the most... and now I've lost one of the things most precious to me... my little brother, " she then bawled as she covered her eyes, dampening them, "If only I could tell him that I loved him one more time, that I was sorry for the way that I treated him all of those years," she then continued to bawl until there was a sudden knock at the door._

_We both looked towards it as a voice was heard behind it, "Candace?" You could easily tell that it was Jeremy, "... Is it okay if I come in?" _

_She muttered a quick, "Mhm," as Jeremy opened the door._

"_Candace?... What's wrong?... Why is everyone downstairs crying?"He inquired as he sat upon her bed. She didn't look up, but her crying got quieter, "Candace... come on... It's alright, come on tell me I could probably help you get over it," he reassured, patting her back._

"_No I-I... I won't be able to get over it," she spoke up, her voice crackling a little._

_He paused, then continued to speak, "Come on if this is a Candace problem then you're just being a little bit paranoid that's all." After that sentence there was a short pause._

"_A... Candace problem?"She inquired in an offenced tone._

"_Well yeah, come on Candace you have to admit that sometimes you're problems aren't you know... problems," he said as I could tell that he regretted ever letting that escape his lips._

"_Really?"She yelled as her head snapped up, her eyes were now red and the dullness of her eyes were now firey, "So Phineas's Disappearence and _Death_, is a Candace Problem?" she cried out more liquid coming out._

"_Candace I-" the then paused again; realizing what she just said, "...Phineas is... dead?" He asked in a shocked tone. She still glared at him, but nodded, "and... missing?"She nodded again, and put her attention back on her lap._

_Then there was another silence, "This... this can't be... true,"_

"_Well it is...the investigators gave up looking for him... they said that there were no clues and the ones they had were leading them to nowhere, so they... gave up and announced him dead."_

_Then there was the cliché absence of sound, until again Jeremy was the one to speak up, "Candace... don't worry... I'll help you get through this..." He said as he pulled her into a hug where he lay her head under his chin, "You can cry all you want on my shoulder because it'll be here whenever you need it." he said, putting her mind to rest of it's worries._

_She then tried to pick up her head off of his shoulder,"Bu-But... he's my little brother... I-I'll never get over..."He then shushed her, placing her head back in it's original spot._

"_Every heart heals with time." She then looked up into his eyes as he leaned forward, and I truly know why Candace always talked about him._

* * *

I know, I know... corny, but it's sweet. ^_^ Sorry so short... but there are more surprises to come later. ;) so don't you even worry you're pretty little head. Oh and who else it anticipating the new Phineas and Ferb Movie? Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Demension! Whoooooooooooooooo! I'm also happy because it's the day before I turn 14~ FINALLY! Yeah it's sort of like my birthday present from Disney. =), but there's also a downside... I share that birthday with my gandmother who passed aJuly 4, 2011. :'(... R.I.P. Maw Maw Liza. Well... please review... and trust me it's going to be a while before this story ends... I have to much planned.


	13. Shocking Descoveries

Well I needed to update and the computer was on so I was like, "Hey... Im kinda in the mood for updating," so here I am... well lets go I guess... oh and this is the chapter where you're going to find out some things that's preettty shocking... or not if you put 2 plus 2 together... oh and I realized a mistake that I made, I said that Candace was already there and last chapter was her apperence... I'll change that later... I'm not giving up on this story!

"Uhhh,"I said to myself as I get up from bed for the upteenth time today. You know that if I'm not a morning person, you already know that this isn't going to help. I shake the sleep from my eyes and prepare to go downstairs to make me some breakfast. As I hit the kitchen, I get out of the essentials: eggs, milk, bread, cinnamin, nut meg, flour, vanilla, and sugar. I was going to make the best French Toast known to man!... that is until, an old enemy came knocking at the door, 'Grrrrrrrrrahhhhh!' "Ahh," I said falling to the floor. This pain has been getting to me for a while now and I'm pretty sick of it, but I didn't want to go to a doctor because they might find something I don't want them to know. Then as of on cue, it hit me again, 'Grrrrrrrrirahhhh!', "Okay, okay, okay... I'll get you checked out..." I said, holding my stomach and bending my back as I feebily try to make my way up to the stairs to change my clothes. Until the little bastard came back, "Ahh you know what?" I screamed to the heavens. "Im going like this!" I said grabbing my car keys and heading to the door. I opened the door after a long twenty-foot walk just to find one thing I just really didn't want to see.

"Hi," said Linda, she sniffles and continued," Yeah um I've heard that most of the kids from the neighborhood have met you and my son, Ferb, has said that you were pretty nice." Her facial expression then changed, "... Do I... Know you from somewhere you look so familiar..." she said looking at me weirdly.

I quickly put on a fake smile,"No I don't think we've met before." I then gave a fake laugh.

"Well then my eyes must be messing with me." she said. With her eyes closed and laughing a little, put I could see through her whole facade, she was using meeting new people as an excuse to forget about the death of her first son.

Just before I was about to reply, the reason why I was at the door struck me again. The pain shot through my stomach almost making me fall to the floor, "Oh are you alright?"

"Yeah... Yeah I'm... Fine," I said putting on an uneasy smile, trying to get up, "Listen Linda um we'll have to talk later, I need to go to the hospital..."

"Aw are you oka-," she then stopped realizing something I said, "... How did you know my first name?"

My eyes widened a little, but not to wear she could see, "Um... I heard your," pain, " husband call you the other day." I said clenching my stomach.

"...How'd ya know we were married?"

"Just guessed, look Lin, I really need to go, I'm in so much pain," she said nothing else, but all she did was step out of my way. I closed my door and locked it, but right after I did so and I started walking down my walkway to my car, I could feel her eyes on me, mentally inquiring my knowledge on her.

I ignored it as unlocked my car door ready to get in... Until I was stopped for the millionth time today by an annoyance,"Well maybe later we can talk,"

"Cool," I said sarcastically and rolling my eyes without her noticing.

"Then I'll stop by after you come back from the hospital," she said happily as her voice was getting farther and farther away.

"Cool," again I said sarcastically, until I noticed what she said before I drove off, "What!" but she couldn't hear me, she was already inside of her house, "FUCK!" I screamed, hitting the steering wheel while also shaking the car a little. "Now I had more to deal with," I said pulling off.

_I decided to leave Candace's room as it was getting a little too... Intimate and I decided to check up on Ferb. I passed straight through the door and scanned the room for my brother not having to look long seeing that he was right on his bed. His head was faced down in the pillows with his body laying straight forward, having his arms under his body seeking warmth. He laid there motionless. I didn't think that he was sleeping but just... Thinking. Ferb would always do that when faced with too many emotions and/or problems at one moment._

_I sat on the edge of his bed thinking to myself "When will it get better? When will we forget all about this and move on? Or will Ferb ever build again? Will he ever entertain the kids of Maple Street?" Because now that I think about it, even though I've mentioned it before, it's not just about me and Ferb having fun, we've brought in everybody else into the mixture and ever since then everyone's expected so much out of us, not that I minded I always liked a challenge but really. It just occurred to me that my death will put a huge impact in that. Not being conceited or saying that everything revolves around me, but still. In the midst of my internal rambling and frustration, I didn't even notice Ferb sniffle._

_I turned my head towards him now seeing that he changed his position, he's now facing in the direction of my bed just... Thinking... I scoot closer to him to where I'm sitting somewhere around his chest area. I look down at him, into his eyes. He looks so afraid, so confused, so... Regretful for some reason. _

_I sighed. This whole ordeal is taking way too much energy out of everybody's lives and made them worst... Somehow for some reason, I've made everybody's lives more difficult, Mom is going nuts; Candace is somehow blaming herself, and Ferb's looking worst then I've ever seen him before, I can't help but feel that this is all my fault. It's my fault for being so doggish with the attention all of the time, for making everything about me, for talking to strangers (well not technically a stranger but someone I didn't know too well), for following her for... For everything..._

_I inhaled for a sigh, but came out with a sniffle. Not that it was mine. It was Ferb's. I looked back down at him, his tear-stained face. He exhaled loudly through his nose which was getting a bit redundant to say but: sigh. He then to my surprise he got up out of the bed and went to the side, kneeled down, closed his eyes, then put his hands together to speak, but before then I was poofed out of our room._

_I was poofed to a place that looked very majestic, the walls were that of gold, and the floors were made of pure ruby and Sapphire. I walked until I bumped into a cloth similar to the one that was taken from me a couple of weeks ago, but longer and golden. His beard was long and silver -the same with his hair, and when I looked up to him his smile looked down upon me with welcome, "Hello Phineas, I am your God." he then smiled down at me. I was so overwhelmed at what he just said. God? The big G.O.D? I didn't know how to respond to that so I just kept quiet with widened eyes. I didn't know what to do, was I supposed to bow or say something in the presence of God?_

_He knew of my confusion as he put a hand on my shoulder, I then looked back up to him as he began to kneel down beside me with the same smile, "Phineas. You're probably wondering why I've called you to my palace," I nodded my head, still to astounded to speak, "Well I bring all of my angels here when they get a one-way phone call," I tilted my head to the side in confusion, "that's what we call a prayer here."_

_"Oh." was all I said, finally._

_"As you know, your brother is praying for you," he said as a little cloud came up in the middle of him talking and it turned into a little screen showing Ferb on his knees, "So that's why I'm here as I've said before," he then picked up a phone that was lying on a pedestal, picking it off of the hook and giving it to me, "would you like to take the call?" He said the phone now in my face. I looked at his smiling face, gently taking the phone, I put it to my ear, listening for Ferb's voice. _

_"Um...," he began, "Hello again," I got confused at the "again" part thinking 'Ferb prays?' until HE told me to continue listening, "I don't ask you for much, but can you please protect my brother?" he then paused again to sniffle, "any thoughts about him being alive have almost completely parish, and I'm l have almost lost hope in ever seeing him again, but even if the odds get defied and he's still out there and breathing please, please, please protect him." another sniffle came. "I-... I can't help but believe that this is somehow my fault," this made me pause... 'How could he believe that?' "I heard him... You know... Scream... And because I was too blind by jealousy, I was so selfish... I didn't go back to save him...,"I dropped the phone, my eyes now completely widened... _

_"He heard me scream... And didn't think twice about saving me?..." i thought aloud my eyes filled with tears... I felt so hurt, so betrayed... So... Unloved... How could I make you jealous enough as where you wouldn't come save me if I was in danger?... A tear fell to the floor as my lip quivered... I felt so selfish and a terrible person, "would I push Ferb to those heights?" more fell again._

_"Phineas," God said as he looked down to me, "Jealousy is an emotion or something you go through. You can't help but feel it sometimes, it just let's you know that you are human, and you can't help what you do when you're under it's spell." he told me gently._

_"But you're God right? You make people do things and when you do you make them do it for a reason... Right?" I asked trying to reassure myself._

_"Phineas, you know good and well that I'm not the only person capable of controlling people," he paused looking as me I then remembered the Devil._

_"Oh yeah there's the devil huh?" I said wiping a tear away._

_"Yes, but truthfully we only step in and take action for when we are really needed like for me when too much bad is going on around someone, I have to step in a make a leader out of one of them. But what I'm really getting at is that we don't control people's actions they do, and it makes us stronger when they take the path that we want them to follow. But I will tell you this, in this case me and the devil are going head-to-head and I will fight to make sure the devil doesn't win in this case. Alright?" he looked at me sweetly._

_I wiped away another tear and nodded, but before I picked up the phone again I asked, "So Ferb not coming to my rescue was the devil's fault?" _

_"Yes, he wanted to break the bond that you and he shared so he made Ferb jealous, and once he picked that road, everything went the devil's way," was all he said._

_I then picked back up the phone and continued listening to Ferb._

I pull into the driveway of the hospital. I put the brakes onto my car as I unfastened my seat belt. I got out and walked down the sidewalk to the double doors before I pushed them open, I walk past the waiting room, seeing the receptionist there with a smiling face, "How may I help you miss?" she asked with an annoying smile.

"I'm," I began but felt severe pain.

"Oh miss are you okay?" 'Duh I'm not okay!' I wanted to scream but was going through so much pain, "Well I'll call a doctor to get on you in a sec." she said as she pressed a button and a couple seconds later a two guys with a wheelchair came in a put me in it.

We rolled down the hallway until they brought me to a room 41a, is what it was called. I was strolled inside and put on a little table, "The doctor will be with you in a second," the caucasian man said and he and the other man left, and not a minute after that the doctor came in.

"Why hello someone looks like they're in pain," I forced a smile, but he could tell it was a painful one, "Well what do you think caused this?"

"I don't know."

"Have you been eating properly?" he asked jotting things down on a clipboard.

"Yes."

"Exercising?"

"Regularly."

"Sex life okay?"

"Y-" I paused confused by my ordeal, "Yeah I guess."

"What do you mean 'I guess'?" he said looking up from his clipboard. I stayed calm for some reason, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes." I said a little too quickly. He had a little weird look on his face it was undefinable so I couldn't tell what it was... But it looked a little like disappointment.

"Have you been using protection? Assuming you've had sex already."

"Yes."

He looked up from his clipboard, "Looks like were going to have to check you inside." He said putting on his gloves. I tried my best to stay calm as I pulled down my pajama pants and underwear, spreading my legs. He took his glove off, remembering to wash his hands first, and put it back on and proceeded with the checkup.

"Hm..." was all he said when he was done.

"What?" was all I said.

"I don't know... But I'll have to get back to you on the results." He said then left the room.

"Hm I thought to myself." I must've caught something from the brat. He did look a little sick, or was he just pale because he was scared, but anyway. It was just a mild stomach ache nothing was going to come out of this really though... That is until the doctor came back with a serious face.

My smile suddenly vanished. He suddenly put on what seemed like a fake smile, "Yes?" I asked.

"You're Pregnant."

OMG I've updated a whole while ago and because my computer was so jacked up I couldn't update and SOMEONE -cough-cough-Olyvia-cough-cough- was been supposed to do this for me... but it doesn't matter.


	14. Silence, Bum Bum

Okay I've been getting so many people on my butt about this chapter and updating it. How can I resist? I don't want to make people disinterested in the story because I'm too lazy to update. So here it is... Seriously I never knew that her getting pregnant would spark something in the reviewers. And another annoying announcement: I have a midget(mini) sleepover to attend and I want this chapter to be in before I leave so it's not going to be much of a long chapter...

Whoa I've been grounded a lot sense that sentence before so ignore it.

...

The aura in the room was pretty intense as I didn't respond. I just sat there, staring on at the peeling wall paper next to the door, my eyes wide open as I realize that Karma has caught up to me. 'Do a bad deed and the devil will surly get to you', is what my grandma always told me, but you know I've never took it into account. Neither did I take into account that boys' bodies work in the weirdest on ways. Phineas -If I remember correctly was his name- seemed scared out of his mind and even lost hope as his face showed a bit of despair, but dispite all of that, a bit of his mind was enjoying it?... 'Boys' a group of people I'll never understand... They hit puberty too fast, while we girls take time to mature and learn from the many mistakes we have... I guess my time hasn't come yet...

I looked down towards my feet as I realize that they were swinging from being unable to fully touch the ground, I stare at them as they go back and forth and back and forth, my eyes, as I didn't realize were now fully focused on my stomach. The tips of my eyelids slowly pull up as I realize the predicament that I've gotten myself into. I was carrying a child... For a child. I've hit an all-time low in my part. I didn't know what to do at the moment... A child would just get in the way of the things and goals I have to accomplish, then I'd have to spend the next eighteen years of my life taking care of it, feeding it and clothing it... Knowing that the father was more than three decades younger than me...

God I feel like dying...

And what if it was a girl, and it looked exactly like Heather?... I wouldn't want to live with it, but neither would I want to give it away... And I'm against abortion, heh, abortion, just another name for child murder... My face turned into a weird position as I just realized what I just thought... It's weird how a lot of things in my life contradicted each other, the fact that I'm against abortion, but and perfectly fine with killing a child myself, I tried to think more, but that was all I could come up with at the moment before the doctor pulled me out of my thoughts,"Um Ms. Stead?"

"Yes?" I say lifting my focus from my belly.

"It seems as though you are deep in thought, understandably regarding the baby?"He asked, shifting the glasses on his face that I didn't even notice was there.

"Yeah," was all I said as I continue to listen to my thoughts, slowly trying to think of a resolution to my "little" problem.

"Well I'm getting a very strange vibe from you, you should get a lot of rest," he began, his glasses gleamed in the light in an anime fashion, "call me if you ever need me," he smiled, writing down a number on a small slip of paper, then handing it to me. I kept looking at him for a few seconds, analyzing his smile, getting absorbed in on his creepiness below the surface. He looked like he had the capability to murder somebody if he chose to, but be discreet about it, seeming suspicious.

I got off of the table and descended down the hallway towards the two double doors. Thinking about everything that's been going on, I didn't really notice when I got to the doors as I bumped into them, causing me to fall and feel that terrible pain in my stomach once more. 'Ahh today was just not a good day for me!' I mentally scream as I get up and keep going, not even wanting my mind to dwell on the negative.

I wanted to do so, but I just felt something, like a type of aura or something holding me back. I could feel someone's presence observing my every move, tugging my mind to intertwine. With theirs as if they want me to know that they're there,i stood there, feeling it, I shake my head as I trudge on forward to home.

_"Amen." were his final words before Ferb stopped and got off of his knees, dusting himself off as he forwarded his way towards the door, opening it and closing it on the way out. I was allowed a little more time for observing my family before I went back down to Earth. I followed him down the stairs, to the kitchen and watched as he looked like he lost something. I raised an eye brow at this as I wondered what his was doing, "Mum?" he asked quietly as I found out he was looking for the woman of the house._

_"Yes honey?" came a voice from around the corner, Ferb and I walked around the wall to see mom at the kitchen table with her head in her left hand facing down, as if she was thinking._

_"Mum I have to talk to you, It's about Phineas," he began before he was interrupted._

_"Honey I have to get a word in with you too," she started as Ferb was raising an index finger to begin again, "Have you noticed anything weird going on with the neighbor lady?" she asked picking up her head out of her palm._

_Ferb was about to protest about his turn for speaking before the question made him stop and think, "Well yes...?" he answered the inquirer in his voice say 'Go on'._

_"This might sound paranoid, but I think she has something to do with Phin's disappearance." she admitted as her arms were folded on the table with her head descended into them. I'll have to admit this conversation was getting my blood pumping and my heart racing(...Which I really don't know the logic behind that, but what do I know about my body? I'm a spirit!) this conversation was going more towards the truth. I was so happy._

_"No mum, I think you're right, she's been doing weird things and has isolated herself after Phineas disappeared, and I caught her spying when the police delivered the news of Phineas' death, but I still didn't say anything," then mom looked at him with a 'Really?' look before his proceeded, "it seemed like a really tense moment for you." he said shrugging it off. Wow Ferb was really getting in a good conversation today._

_"Ferb, I'm sorry that I'm getting you into this, but it's just that I tried to tell your father when you were upstairs doing whatever you were doing, but he thought that I just went crazy, and I just needed someone to tell." _

_"..." yeah the old Ferb was back..._

_"I want to give my suspicions to the authorities, but I can't do it without any evidence," she looked down (whenever she put it back up) as Ferb turned his head towards the backyard, his eyes scanning the shelter peering the fence; the house where my body was kept. "But I think I might get some when I go to see her inside of her house today," she said looking out of her side vision at the fridge._

_"Don't you think that she's going to suspect something if you show up unannounced?"_

_"Im not she doesn't know that I'm coming, I said I was before she drove off to the hospital for some reason."_

_"What happened between you two earlier?" Ferb was really going over his verbal limit today, but I guess there are just somethings you can't get across with facial features._

_"Well I wanted to forget about this whole death thing for a minute because the stress was getting to me so I went to greet the new neighbor sense I never got the chance to(I don't think she did, if she did already just say it in a review or pm me) but a couple sentences into our short conversation, things got a little weird." _

_Ferb gave the 'Go on' look._

_"Well she started implying things that I didn't know she knew into what we were talking about and when I asked how she knew that she automatically thought of an excuse, it was weird..."_

_She finished, now with her head in her hand. A couple of seconds went by, my eyes never leaving mom's face, until her face got possessed by an idea. Her head quickly snapped in Ferb's direction, and as if on cue his eyes went to mom's, "What if you... And your little friends sneak into her house and get evidence?" she suggested standing up, obviously proud of this idea._

_I didn't know what I was going to do, this idea was crazy! She didn't think of all of the consequences that this one notion could do! I looked over to Ferb and he looked at mom as if she was a stranger,"Mu... Mum?... I think that you're going completely bonkers..." he said holding up his index finger._

_Mom glared at this statement, "Really! I'm completely bonkers for wanting to know the whereabouts of son? I'm so sick of people not understanding what it's like to be a mother and not know where your son is... I'm torn inside..." as soon as her mood was up, it went right back down..._

_Ferb stared at her, "I'll do it," being all he said._

_She looked up and smiled. _

_I stared at the both of them, truly amazed and flattered. I wish there was just one thing I could do to stop them from going through with thus ridiculous plan, like come on they could get hurt, or even worst; end up like me... _

_I held my head in my hands, my warm hands resting on my cheeks(again I don't know how I'm feeling this). I was there, lost in my thoughts for probably a good ten minutes._

_I stood there like this until I realized that he wasn't even there anymore, "Man I have to keep up with this little guardian angel thing," I say to myself as I follow him out of the backyard door to where it looked like the gang was having a group meeting or something._

_"Ferb!" Gretchen shouts as she gestures for him to come over, he looked normal, but to me he looked a mess, he looked like the "more-silent-than-usual" Ferb, which was pretty odd to me. I guess that's because I could tell the difference._

_He sat there as the others looked him over, his eyes were turning a hint of pink as his clothes were wrinkled and his left sleeve was hanging off of his shoulder, his hair was messy, and his neutral lips were pulled into a deep frown... Yup. That was the "more-silent-than-usual" Ferb to me. Ferb walked over to them as he sat between Gretchen and Adyson, crossing my legs I sat between Buford and Isabella where there was a convenient open space._

_There was an awkward silence between them as I could tell by their faces that they were trying to hold back on attacking my brother with inquiry. That is until someone did, "Dude, why you look so messed up?"_

_Ferb stared at him in a bit of a cold stare as everyone looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. That is true Buford did at times ask the stupidest of questions, "What?" he breathed when he realized the glares._

_"Okay, what are we doing?" Ferb asked trying to get things started._

_"Well we checked all of the neighborhood and we even sent a couple of search parties, but have come up with nothing." Milly began. I looked at all of their faces how there was no hope hidden within them, it made my heart ache. _

_There was again a bit of a silence before Baljeet spoke up, "Yes Ginger and I have scoured all of Maple Drive and the Central Business System parts of town but so far have come up with nothing." he finished, while Ginger was trying to hide a surfacing smile. _

_"We even broke the law a couple of times."_

_We, except for Ferb, looked at him awkwardly, yeah that was Buford for you._

_"Well we're going to have to do it again." now it was everyone's turn to look at Ferb._

_"What do you mean?" Ginger asked._

_"We're going to the neighbor next door's house."_

_"Why are we going there?" asked Addyson._

_"Did you already check there?"_

_"Well no.."_

_"Then let's go," he stated getting up and walking to the wooden gate that separated the front yard from the back._

_"But Ferb, why do we have to check there?" Molly asked, puzzled._

_"Did you see where my Mum went?" he asked, alreading knowing the answer. _

_"Yes she went over to that new neighbor's house, but I don't see how that answers her question..." Ginger stated._

_"Lets go." Then he was out the gate._

_Everyone sat there for another moment._

_"Okay let's go!" Irving said standing up tall and proud._

_Everyone stared at him... Even me this time, "W... Where did you come from?" Isabella piped up._

_"I was already here..." _

_"Lets just go." Buford demanded, picking up Baljeet._

_"Really Buford is this really the time?" _

_"Eh it lightens my mood." he replied with a smile. Which of course made me smile, nice to know that Buford hasn't changed._

_So we walked to the new house next door, their feet lightly crushing the grass and patting the sidewalk._

_After a couple of seconds we were there, of course it was right next door. We stood at the basement window and Ferb turned around, "Okay Isabella and the girls are going to lift me down with their sashes-"_

_"Wow Ferb's been really chatty today," Holly whispered to Gretchen during Ferb's instructions._

_"Got it?"_

_They snapped out of their conversation as the result of Ferb's question._

_I could just feel that this wasn't going to go well as they lifted Ferb down. I was terribly nervous because I know that they didn't get all of his directions. They lift him down, those two being the closest to the window therefor having to pull most of his weight back up if she should ever come downstairs. _

_I decided to go down with him to protect him on the way, "You see anything Ferb?" _

_"No just the usual, old dressers and clothes." he responded flashing his flashlight on the items, "Not to mention if reeks down here." he stated, holding his nostrils shut. _

_"Well keep looking we need this."_

_"No... I mean it like really... Ew," this made my spiritual heart flutter, of course Ferb could put two and two together, but before he could think; creak..._

_We both froze. After our four-second trance he quickly struggled to turn the flashlight off before a shadow appeared at the top of the stairs, which I didn't notice was there 'til the door opened._

_"Come on Jesse, it's probably nothing," _

_"No something or _someone_ is down there." If you looked closely you could see a faint shadow of a knife, my soul was trembling, at that moment I realized a couple of things important to me,but one struck me the hardest: My brother's life. It could end today and right at this moment. I look over to Ferb as he mirrors my actions, but he's standing trying to be flat against the wall._

_..._

Yeah that's about it, left you with a cliffhanger didn't I? Haha! Wanna know if Ferb survives?

Well you'll have to review. :D WHOA this is 7 whole pages! Dang! And yes that's a lot to me.


	15. Escape and my return!

**Woooooooo! Has it been two and a half years already? God I misses you all! Okay if you keep up with me, which I'm pretty sure none of you actually do, -forever alone- you would know that i am no longer a part of the Phineas and Ferb fandom. But it's summer and I have waaaaaay too much time on my hands. So I thought, "Hey... Update old stories you've been too lazy to over the past couple of years!" Even though I'm so lazy that it has become a hobby of mine, I decided that I needed some motivation so I messaged a couple of people who have been with this story since the beginning and told them that I'm returning to finish. You know... So I won't seem like a liar and a person who crushes people dreams for fun, I only do that at around 3pm, I'm continuing.**

**Now I feel as though my writing was complete and utter crap before, so I am too reluctant to go back and reread. Ugh! I really don't want to do that because that'll make me feel worse about my writing to know that I put that up. But I actually did and it really wasn't that bad! That bad. Now I just feel really terrible for leaving you guys hanging and I hope you can forgive me. D: now here it is. :D**  
**(I honestly have no idea how I'm going to do this... But I'll try)**

XxCxMEMxX

Mom knew it was a terrible idea to thrust Ferb and the guys into a situation like this. I could feel it in her nervous aura. She was close to tears as she was forced to think on her feet to get everyone out of the predicament she felt was her fault. Of course in a way, it was her fault, but I honestly don't blame mom. I would do the same for my kid, if I had one.

Ferb was clutching the basement walls behind him, he felt as though he would pass out from my stench. I looked up from Ferb's side to see Ms. Stead beginning to descend down the stairs, but mom half her back and tried to reassure her, "Come one Jessie, nothing's down here, it was probably just basement mice."

"I don't have mice, I put down traps and poison every day, you know I hate rats."

"Still, doesn't keep you from getting them."

"No, I heard something bigger than a mouse down here, and I make sure my rooms are immaculate!"

"I don't agree, there's a terrible stench down here." Mom gripped the bridge of her nose for emphasis, "You need to spray some Febreze or something down here." Stead stopped and thought about something, it was hard to read her expression. I took the moment in their conversation to think and ask for a favor from Him. I wasn't very good at this guardian angel thing and I wanted to protect my family as well as possible. I was thinking as hard as I could, racking my brain for any possible answers.

There had to be some way I could get my family out of this situation. I was thrown out of my thoughts as there was a crash next to me. Apparently Ferb shifted and fell over a couple of boxes in his anxiety. It was silent as her head snapped back down the stairs and she began climbing down. I felt Ferb's heart rate go up as mom panicked. I rushed to Ferb and suddenly, out of nowhere I hear a series of 'thunks' and 'crashes'.

With no time to think, a rush of air opened from the window above and Ferb was lifted by a chain of Fireside Girls out of the window. Looking up at the stairs, I checked for mom's reaction and she seemed relieved that Ferb was out, "Jessie, what happened?"

Hesitantly getting up from the bottom of the stairs, she clutched her side as she limped back up to mom, "I don't know. I was walking down and all of a sudden I tripped on something." She sighed in pain.

"Maybe you misplaced a box?" Mom was always terrible at hiding her happiness.

"No, it felt fleshy..."

Mom was going to say more, but a timer went off on her watch, checking it she looked back at her, "Well Jess, it's time for me to get home and cook dinner." She walked back through the door when Jessica got back to the top. Jessica walked back through the kitchen and sat her knife down.

"I'm bleeding, I need to go get my first aid kit." She held her side tighter, "You can go ahead and let yourself out." She trudged towards the stairs leading to upstairs as she shouted over her shoulder, "Don't forget to lock the door!"

"Okay Hun!" Mom stared at the knife sitting on the glass kitchen table. Reaching for it she picked it up and examined the rubber pink handle. "Jessica" mom mouthed as she read the inscription engrave on the handle, it looked costume made.

'Take it mom, take it.'

She examined it closer.

'Take it.'

She looked around in my direction, almost as if she heard me. My heart leaped a little. Checking back up the stairs, she quickly slipped it in her purse and rushed out of the door, locking it behind her. I was confused, "Can I communicate with them?"

I phased through the door and watched mom quickly make her way throughout to the backyard and appeared there myself. Coming through the door she closed it and rushed to Ferb. She was wet from the knee down, probably setting off the lady's sprinkler system, "Im sorry for putting you through that and I was so stupid to put a child through something they weren't ready for and-."

"Mum, it's okay, I'm fine."

"But still Ferb."

"No really. If Isabella and the Fireside girls hadn't gotten me at the right moment then I'm sure I would've been killed." He smiled into his mother's warm hand.

Hating to break up a lovely moment, Isabella stepped up and interjected, "But... We aren't even sure that she's the one that's responsible for... This." She had a sight full of grass having bowed her head towards the end of the sentence. I hated making people feel like that.

"No, I know it." Mom stood up to her full height and I smiled up at her, "I know that it's her," she stared into their lost faces, "mother's intuition I guess." That's something I always loved that about my mother, her spirit. She was always so determined in all the right ways and so sure of herself. She was definitely a force to be reckoned with. "We've had a pretty hard day don't you think? How about we come in for some snacks." Her smile melting into a look some would say of gratitude. Mine setting into one of adoration as we follow her inside.

They all gathered around the table and mom pulled the pie out of the fridge. I stood I between Ferb and Isabella while mom was pulling out the plates. My smile grew as I looked around my friends and saw their smiles returning. Isabella offering confidence to the Fireside girls as they cheered at her leadership, Buford teasing Baljeet, and Ferb just sitting there quietly, thinking. Mom passed out plates, forks, and a slice of pie to each child down the row. Finally getting to Ferb she pulled up a chair while Isabella complied with the silent plea of scooting over.

"Hi honey." She picked at her pie, and poked through Ferb's consciousness in a silent attempt to know what he was thinking.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I was just thinking," he placed his fork lightly on his plate and looked up at her, "do you really feel that Ms. Stead is the one? "

Mom looked shocked, hurt maybe, as if she felt there was a slight chance that the only person that believed her doubted her, "Like i said earlier, Yes I can feel it, deep in my gut."

"Do you plan on going back for more evidence?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you trip her?" I looked to Ferb and he look generally angry, I guess I was the only one to see it. I could understand why though. He felt as though mom blew their only chance at getting evidence now that Ms. Stead wouldn't trust her over. "I felt as though you jeopardized us by doing so, I'm sure that there was something else you could've done besides that!" At that moment the room became silent. Raising his voice at mother was taboo in Ferb's book, a sin even. Growing up without a mother but our actual mom was all he was used to. Soon after meeting Ferb he told me that he had overheard an argument between his real mother and dad. He said that it had gotten so bad that the police Had to get involved. Soon after that, he hadn't heard of his mother. I'd always felt bad knowing that Ferb subconsciously blamed himself for the event.

I fiddled with my fingers as the silence became unbearable. They stared into each other's eyes deeply. Ferb searching for an answer and mom just staring back. "I didn't."

At a completely inconvenient moment Perry waddled his way through the doggie door leading to the kitchen. Everyone snapped their heads towards his presence as he twisted and shook his body to get the access water off of him. Odd I didn't hear any rain.

Ferb turned his attention back to mom. "Then how?" He looked unconvinced as if mom was trying to cover up a fatal mistake she had made and was embarrassed.

Mom shrugged her shoulders as she picked at plate and trotted towards the sink. "I don't know, she probably forgot a box on her stairs when she moved in. Either that or she's just messy." Mom began to clear the table and looked to Ferb as she picked up the rest of the plates. "I believe that she hasn't cleaned in a while because the place stunk."

XxCxMEMxX

**Okay I'm ending it here. I know I know. How dare I make you wait. You can yell and flame me in the reviews I honestly won't blame you. I have felt terribly bad over the 2 weeks of this summer because of my lack of updating. I felt as though I've abandoned my readers and I truly felt awful.**

**To the authors that I have recently PMed, I'm so very sorry for the extra wait. I have an excuse! My mother just recently graduated and I was planning and doing things. I was also away from wifi. So don't hate me.**

**To the rest of the reviewers, I hope that you can forgive me and take me back. :D**

**Also ONE (or maybe two depends on how long I think about it) more thing, I would like to change the title again, I just don't like it, but I will inform you before I do so. I may also erase that chapter, the dumb author's note. So there may be one less chapter next time. **

**(Tell me if there are any errors)**


End file.
